


Melody of Freedom

by Shadow_Writer_27



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Writer_27/pseuds/Shadow_Writer_27
Summary: Evey is having trouble with coming to grips if she truly loves V or if its just Stockholm Syndrome she is suffering from. With a promise to help V take down Chancellor Sutler to fulfill, can she get past her own troubles? And will V confess his love to her? RE-TWEAK OF THE MOVIE





	1. An Unforgettable Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps this is my first ever fanfic and I'm dead nervous about showing it to you. This will be a pretty long fanfic and its a re tweak of the movie V for Vendetta. (Cause who doesn't love V and Evey?) I have changed Evey's character a little bit but hopefully that wont make you wonderful peeps not read it. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy. I got the idea for doing a re tweak from a fanfic ( I cant remember what its called) so I would love to say a big thank you to that writer for giving me the courage to write this re tweak.

November 20. 22:56. A yellow curfew is in effect. Everyone is safely in their homes, except for me and the finger-men that patrol the streets. Avoiding those guys can be a pain in the ass. Ive had a few close calls with those bastards. As I watch them from the roof I currently occupy I can't stop the feeling of anger rush through my body as my mind beings to think of ways to hurt every single one of them. Councilor Sutler's stupid lap dogs. _They make me sick._ Staring intently as one of them turns a corner, my curiosity gets the better of me and I start to follow him. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping and praying I don't slip or get spotted. The finger I'm following decides to stop for a breather as I slip behind a chimney and watch him. He sparks up a cigarette as I spy him. Distant voices pierce my ears and I look to see where the voices are coming from. Further down the road I see two men talking and laughing. Damn pity I cant really hear what they are saying clearly. I watch with bated breath as they come up to join the man that I was tailing. Watching them intently as they natter away for what seems like hours,a door opens from the building opposite me and four more men walk out. I strain to hear what the group of fingers are talking about.

"So far its been a quiet night." One finger man says.

"Yeah but that could change - have you forgotten what happened last week?" I recognized that voice.

"That fucking vigilante killed one of my friends and knocked out the other two. Kinda hard to forget something like that." The one smoking his 4th cigarette growls.

"Exactly, so keep your eyes peeled. He might come out at any point and kill one of us. Be vigilant. You know what to do if you are attacked. These orders are from the boss himself." Says another. Keeping my eyes on the large group I recognize the person who tried to rape me while I was out after curfew, a lovely bruise on his forehead. Him and his men pinned me down ready to have their way with me. That was the same night I met V. An encounter I will never forget. He saved my life and for that I was grateful. His voice was smooth like silk. He seemed friendly enough. I regret calling him a crazy person but he saw the humor behind my words. From that night onwards my life dramatically changed. I smile at the memory of meeting V for the first time.

"Time to get back to work. We change shifts in two hours." The words snap be back into reality I catch at glimpse of a tanned trench coat. So it was him. That monster who caught me out on the fourth of November. _If I ever get my hands on him I'll hurt him so bad he'll be begging for death._ I vow to myself. V killed one of his friends and left the other two unconscious. _Its a pity he didn't just kill them_. I watch as the group of lap dogs go about their patrols while I stay behind the chimney until it was safe enough for me to leave my hiding spot and start tailing my target once again. After two hours of following my target I've learned Jack shit. They haven't said one thing about whats been going on or what might be happening in the future. The only thing my target has been doing is walking around and bragging to his partner about the fact that hes been seeing some poor woman and getting horny just thinking about her. _Bloody pervert_ I think to myself. Looking at a near by clock I decide to turn in for the night. Making my way back to the roof of the Shadow Gallery my mind begins to wonder. Would V be waiting for me? If he is what would he say about my lack of information? Clearing another jump I notice that my feet barely make any noise. The boots V kindly gave to me fit perfectly and very light. Landing on the roof of the Shadow Gallery. I wait patiently for V to arrive. He has left no note, (not that he does that kind of thing) nothing to indicate that he is looking for me or whatever it is he is doing right now. Sighing deeply I turn my eyes towards the the city of London. My eyes land on the place where the Old Bailey used to stand proud. Now turned to ash and rubble. My thoughts drift back to that fateful night.

_Flashback_

Trying to reach Gordon's house, then three ugly brutes trap me like a rat and even though I tried my best to scare them off (with pepper spray no less) and try to think of a valid reason for being out so late. Begging for them to let me go. Them laughing amongst themselves, as one guy hold a baton across my neck keeping a hurtful firm grip on my hair to stop me from moving. "Spare the rod, spoil the child" said the one who had his zipper pulled down. Panic setting in, all I could do was shout and beg for help. Silently hoping someone, anyone, would come to my rescue. Just when I thought I was doomed, my coat ripped open and my dress partly torn, when a voice come out of the shadows. His voice. So smooth and calm coming out of the shadows, His lightning fast reflexes and and utter strength as the brutes tried to take him on. How could I not sit there on the cold pavement (after being thrown there) and be scared of him. Yet a part of me was in awe of him. 

"I assure you I mean you no harm." His calm voice prickles my skin. He stands a little ways from me

"W-who are you" I asked in a non confident voice. Not wanting to move from my spot.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask." He takes a few steps towards me. I make a grab for my pepper spray.

"Well I can see that" I try my best not to stare at him

"Of course you can, I’m not questioning your powers of observation, I’m merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." I couldn't be sure but I think he was mocking me.

"Oh, right." I simply say, trying not to sound dumb.

"But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Voila! In view humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the “vox populi” now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin, van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it’s my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V." I tried to keep up with what he said but my head was spinning.

"Are you like a crazy person?" I ask stupidly. _Why would you ask someone that Evey?! Oh my god you're unbelievable!_ I yell at myself.

"I’m quite sure they will say so.” V tilts his head at me. "Tell me my dear, what do they call you?" V holds out his hand to me. I stare at him, debating whether or not to trust him. Looking at the poster he scarred up within two split seconds. He did say he wasn't going to harm me. I bite the inside of my lip. Looking away I reach out my hand to his and ever so gently he lifts me up off the ground.

"Thank you V." I smile gently up at him. " I'm Evey." I say quietly.

"Evey? E-V. Of course you are." He simply states which confuses me.

"What does that mean?" I say in a puzzled voice. "It means that I, like God, do not play with dice and I don't believe in coincide" He says as he bend down and kisses the hand he is still holding, making my face heat up exponentially, (even if he is wearing a mask) "Tell me Evey, do you enjoy music?" He looks at me as he removes his covered face from my hand. "Yes I suppose I do." I say taking a step back from him, to close my coat.

"Then I would be most honored if you would join me this evening." He says giving me a small bow.

"I think I should be getting home now, it is rather late." I say turning to look away from him. "I promise you it will a be night that will be unforgettable, and I promise to get you home safely." V says holding out his hand to me. Once again I debate with myself to actually go with him. Sighing quietly I turn to look at him. I give him a small nod and he leads the way up to an empty rooftop where the Old Bailey and the Lady of Justice stands. Little did I know that V had planned to blow up the place. When the sky lit up all I could do was stand there is total shock as the sky turned from the inky blackness to an instant burst of light as the building turned to rubble.

* _End of Flashback*_  

That was the first night I dreamt of V. I dreamed that he had his arms around me, after he saved me, checking to see if I had any injuries, his voice soft and soothing making my heart pound against my chest and the urge to give him a "thank you" kiss on the lips before I woke up. Sitting on the edge of the balcony enjoying the memories and a familiar warmth spreading into my belly. Taking in a shaky breath I pull myself out of my reprieve. Shivering due to the cold breeze I wrap my arms around me.

" Cold are we my dear?" Letting out a loud gasp I jump out of my skin at the sound of V's voice. Quickly turning my head to see V standing looking at me, holding out a cloak. I can only imagine what his face must look like under that mask. I bet he gets some pleasure out of scaring the hell out of me every chance he gets. I fume to myself. Getting up from my spot, I take all of three steps to take his offered cloak, which he help me to wrap around myself. "

Thank you." I say smiling up at him as the warmth of the fabric heats me up. As much as I would love to see V without his mask I kinda like the fact that he is so mysterious.

"So my dear Evey, what have you learned from tonight?" V asks as he looks at the city. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Not to leave home without wearing something warm." I try to keep the mood light. From behind V's mask I can hear a quiet chuckle. "Well that would help." He turns back to me and starts to rub his leather clad hands up and down my arms. Making my mind go crazy and my body go into overdrive. I pull myself away from V and turn to look at a controlled London.

"To answer your question V I've learned nothing tonight. Only that you're a hunted man, which you already know and the finger-man I was tailing is nothing but a bloody horny pervert. They are keeping an eye out for us now." I turn to look at V. "I'm sorry." I look to see his facial expression (or lack of) it drives me mad to not be able to see what he is feeling or thinking. "Not to worry dear Evey. You have done more than enough tonight. Let us return below. Where is it warmer and we can have a cup of tea." He takes my hand and leads the way back down to the Shadow Gallery.

 


	2. Mixed Emotions Before Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, thank you so much for the hits, it really makes me smile when I get those. Well are you ready for another chapter? I forgot to mention most of this fanfic will be from Evey's POV, but don't worry for there shall, chapter later on in V's POV. So without further a do lets kick right into the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

November 21. 13:14 _._

_The feeling of his hands on my body makes me want to melt. The way his body feels firm yet gentle every time he lays me on the bed and lies above me, makes my heart beat faster and faster. I crave not only his touch but to see his face, feel it, kiss it. Every time I reach out to take it off he stops me. Pinning my arms above my head so they cant touch any part of him. Even if he cant kiss me without his mask on, every time he kisses my lips or my neck, I know he is pleasuring me the best he can. It drives me to insanity then to ecstasy, until all I can do is call out his name as he flies me up the stars, where I want to stay there for all time. Just him and me. There's where I want to be...._

Opening sleepy filled eyes I sigh deeply. Another dream about V. Ive lost count how many times I've dreamed about him and I've lost count how many time I've felt the same wetness between my legs. I may be a virgin, but I know that a certain person in a Guy Fawkes mask is making me have sexy dreams. I just wish he knew what he was doing to me. I think to myself. Stretching the last of the sleep out of my body I stare at my bedroom. Filled with books from ceiling to floor. _Has V read all these books? If so maybe he can recommend which ones I should read._ Just then my stomach grumbles. Getting out of bed I silently open my bedroom door. Ive gotten into the habit of doing this, in the hopes of catching V without his mask on. Quietly as I can I try to sneak into the kitchen where V usually is in the morning but today he is not there.

Entering the kitchen I vividly remember the first time I woke up in the Shadow Gallery, when V made my favorite breakfast dish, egg in a basket, I noticed his burnt hands. I did try to pry ever so slightly at what happened but all he said was it wasn't "good table conversation" and that was the end of the conversation, after he hastily put back on his leather gloves. The sight of his hands didn't scare. Shocked me? Yes. Was I concerned about him back then? I would have to say no. Now? Yes. Yes I was and still am concerned about him. Even now when he's not here and most likely outside doing something dangerous. I cant help feeling worried about him. Deciding to wait until V gets back from where ever he is, so we can eat together (or in most cases I eat and V watches me) I make my way to the Wurlitzer, deciding that some music would help make the place feel less empty. Picking a song after a few hard choices, music fills the air and I start to gently sway to the tune. As I start to twirl and sway something black catches my eye and there standing near the kitchen is V, with his hands behind his back. Jumping ten feet in the air and my heart rate going through the roof I take a few moments to compose myself.  _I bet hes smirking at me._ I 

"V will you please stop doing that. You're going to give me heart attack one of these days." I scold him as I try to get my heart rate back to normal.

"I am terribly sorry Evey. I shall try my best not scare you in the future." I can practically hear the laughter in his voice.

"Just be sure that in the future I might end up trying to scare you" With those word he chuckles.

"My dear Evey is that a challenge?" My heart somersaults at his words. His voice is playful yet has a silky undertone. How is it that this man makes me feel like this? Slowly I walk towards his, lightly swaying my hips (with the help of the music) a smirk on my face. Getting on my tiptoes as I stand in front of him, I whisper seductively in his ear.

"You bet it is." I smirk as I hear him take a sharp intake of air. When I step back, the playful smile still on my lips. I don't take my eyes off of him. _If he can drive me crazy then I can do the same thing to him. Fair is fair after all_. I say to myself. Before I can have anymore fun with V my stomach gives off another growl.

"Hungry are we Evey?" V voice turns silky once gain and it takes all my strength not to blush. As he takes a step towards me.

"Y-yes very much so." I smile at him. _Damn you stupid stomach for ruining the mood!_ I yell at my body.

"Then I shall cook us something to eat. Anything take your fancy Evey?" V whispers in my  _Bacon!_  my stomach screams yet my mind is on other things. Like the way that V looks irresistible in his gray poets shirt and black trousers, complimenting his muscles. V starts to walk toward the kitchen leaving me in a hot mess. My heart is all over the place, beating too loud in my ears. I know I've only been V's "house guest" for a couple of weeks, but how is it that he has such a hold on me... _Unless I've developed Stockholm Syndrome?_ Before I have any time to follow that train of thought V's voice fills my ears.

"Hmm? Sorry V what was that?" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Poor V he must be thinking I've deliberately ignored him and I'm being plain rude!_  I lecture myself.

"What would you like to eat my dear?" V asks from the kitchen. "Bacon!" I shout back. _God sake Evey what the hell is wrong with you?!_ I reprimand myself. Clearing my throat I try to re-answer V's question.

"Sorry V" I say quietly as I enter the kitchen. "I would like bacon and sausages and an egg please?" I can barely look at him. "Hmm...." I watch as V puts his hand to his chin to make it look like he is serious thought. "How about a full English breakfast?" My stomach growls loudly in agreement, making me blush.

"Th-that would be great thank you V. Would you like me to help you?" I ask politely yet all I want to do is die of embarrassment.

"Oh no Evey I shall deal with the cooking. You can go relax". V turns away from me to start cooking. _Well fucking done Evey! Could you have fucked that up any more than you did?"_  Looking at the floor, biting the inside of my lip, my head becomes overburdened by thoughts. There was only one way to get a clear mind, apart from fresh air, is to take a shower. Looking up at V who is busy gathering ingredients for making our breakfast, I try to stop my eyes from stinging.

"V?" I try to sound confident even though all I want to do is cry myself a giant puddle. V turns to face me, making me once again wonder what his facial expression is like.

"Evey is something the matter?" V takes a step towards me as tears prick at my eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"No-no I'm fine was just wondering if I could take a shower, please? " My voice begins to sounds strained.

"Evey?..." V's voice is filled with concern. If only I could answer with _"Yeah something is wrong! I think I'm falling in love with you and I'm not sure if it's due to Stockholm Syndrome or its true love! Can you help me figure it out?_ Taking a deep breath I try to rationalize with my thoughts. "Everything is fine, I just really need to take a shower." _And have a good cry while I'm at it._ My heart adds silently. Giving V a smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes, I force myself to stand under his watchful gaze.

"Sure thing Evey." He nods "I have told you what is mine is yours." And with that said and done I rush off to the bathroom. Nearly slamming the door behind me. Quickly undressing myself I step into the shower. As the cold water sprays down onto my bare skin, the first of the tears begin to flow from my eyes. I stand there under the spay of water  barely notice that the water has gone from hot to freezing cold. My thoughts are still a jumbled mess. Like trying to piece a puzzle together but the pieces don't fit. Promising myself a pleasant brunch with V I push all thoughts from my mind, and step out of the shower. Quietly I open the bathroom door hearing out for V. When I hear that he is still in the kitchen I quickly rush off to my bedroom to choose something nice to wear. 15 minutes later I finally feel ready to have a wonderful cooked brunch with V. Putting my hand on the door handle I freeze. _What will I say if V asks about what happened earlier? What if he says something about my behavior? I mean it is really weird that one minute I'm flirting with a so called terrorist, (and asking myself if I love him due to Stockholm Syndrome or if I truly do love him) and the next I'm having a mental break down in front of him? Evey just breath, in for five out for five._ I tell myself. After a few minutes, I feel I've composed myself enough, I open my door and calmly walk out of my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being a short chapter. But there are longer chapters to come of that I promise you. :) I know I made Evey more emotional than I thought, but that's all part of her development. And I know I made her embarrassed over a silly thing (Shame on me) I do hope you enjoyed this. And I shall see you wonderful peeps on the next chapter. X


	3. A Laugh Well Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful peeps! I would like to start off by saying a huge, massive thank you for the awesome hits and kudos's :D It makes me feel overjoyed to know that you are all enjoying my fanfic :D so THANK YOU!! Right enough of the procrastinating, By that I mean buy lots and lots of Christmas presents, then having to wrap them up., I'm still not finished shopping yet :'( But enough about my problems. Lets jump into this chapter. I'm sorry it's another short one but do not fear! Longer chapters are in the works at this very moment! So please be patient while I continue to work on this piece of art? Literature?? (Whatever you wanna call it) And please enjoy the next part of the journey X

The smell of V's cooking makes my mouth water and my stomach grown in anticipation. I'm starving. As I enter the kitchen I watch V as he put two plates in front of my seat at the table. One is filled with toast, the other is filled with a huge selection of bacon, sausages and other delightful food. Taking my seat at the table I thank V as I quickly pour myself a cup of tea and grab a piece of buttered toast. As I bring the food closer to my mouth, I look up at V who is reading a book, no plate in front of him. _He's eaten already_ I think sadly to myself. I can feel the smile fade from my lips. _Why does this sadden me? Is it because I wanted to share a lovely meal with V with us both eating food together? Or is it because I missed the chance to see him without his mask on?_ Scowling at my food I decide to push those thoughts away. I did promise myself that I would have a pleasant brunch with V, even if that means I have to eat alone. Taking a bite out of my slice of toast I look at the book V is reading. _Wasn't I supposed to ask V about something to do with books? Come on Evey think will you for pities sake._

"V?" I say his name so quietly I'm not sure he even heard me. When he pops his head up I know I have his full attention, not even giving him a chance to reply I instantly ask him about the vast amount of books in my room.

"Ah I can always move them to another room if they are in your way." His voice is full of concern.

"Oh no, not that's not what I meant. I-I was wondering if you could recommend any books that are worth reading." I stutter over my words. I hear him chuckling from under his mask.

"Evey, every book is worth reading. You only have to tell me what takes your fancy and I will be more than happy to point you to the right book." I can tell he is smiling at me from behind his mask.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and begin eating my food once again. Once I finished my wonderful meal, V practically bounces out of his seat and starts to clear up the table. I can't be sure but I'm pretty positive that V is smiling at me.

"I hope the food was to your liking?" He asks as starts to fill the sink with water.

"Once again V you have proven that you are a better chef than I will ever be." At my words V give me formal bow.

"Such kind words my dearest Evey." Damn there goes my heart again. _How can he make my heart do that?_

"N-not at all. I'm pretty sure that even Gordon Ramsay would have been jealous." Even I can hear the awe in my voice, and sure as hell he did aswell. Taking a swig of hot tea my mind once again begins to wonder. _Was V a chef before he turned into a terrorist? Is he trying to get revenge on a certain person who didn't like his food? Could that certain person be Chancellor Sutler who may have offended V's cooking? Maybe thats why V has a vendetta against him?_ At that thought I tried so hard to stop the wave of laughter that erupts past my lips. Tears trickle down from the corner of my eyes.

"Evey? What's so funny?" V asks me as I continue to laugh. "Was it my bow? Was it silly? Slightly off by any chance?" Poor V here he is worrying about his perfect bow and here I am in a fit of laughter over one hell of silly thought process. Shaking my head I try to calm myself down. Once I am able to breathe without laughing I look at V and smile at him.

"No your bow was, as always, perfect. I just happened to have a very silly thought that's all." Taking another gulp of burning hot tea I try to compose myself.

"Care to tell me what you silly thought is my dear?" Of course V would ask me that. I feel my face being to burn up as I start to blush. _What if I told V and he gets upset by my thought and get angry? I haven't seen him angry, yet, and truth be told I don't want to_. V patiently waits for me to reply but I'm not sure how to tell him. It was after all a daft thought. _Maybe he will laugh aswell_   I try to tell myself. Plucking up the courage I open my mouth.

"My silly thought, well I was more like thinking, what if, before you became a terrorist, or in my case a hero, you were a chef, cause you cook such wonderful meals, that maybe someone offended your cooking ability, that now you have a vendetta against this person. I-I mean I know it's not funny that you clearly have something against someone, a-and I'm sorry if I've offended you-" V gently presses a finger to my lips to silence me, which in turn nearly makes my heart stop and turn my body into a gloppy puddle where I am sitting. It doesn't help that I know my face is on fire and I'm blushing like mad, and V can see it clear as day. I try to keep my eyes off of him, yet I can't help but look at him.

"Evey." He says my name so softly that it makes my heart flutter. Yet when he moves his finger away I instantly miss the feeling and I bite my lip to stop any noises of protest that is building up within me. "Pray tell, who in your thought process, would I have a vendetta against my, as you put it, cooking skills?" His tone is light and yet I feel compelled to tell him the truth, for there is no hiding the truth when it comes to V.

"High Chancellor Sutler." I whisper. Just then V practically bursts out laughing, while I sit there completely gob smacked. "Ah Evey." He tries to speak through his laughing fit, that makes me smile broadly. After a few moments V's laughter dies down. "I can't remember the last time I laughed like that. Thank you for that sweet Evey." I sit there once again flabbergasted. _He thanked me!_   I squeal inwardly

"You-You aren't angry with me?" I give him a confused look.

"No dear, sweet Evey, I am not angry. However if High Chancellor Sutler offended my cooking skills the only thing he would be getting from my is a frying pan to the face and paying me a hefty tip to do it." We both laugh together at the image of V smacking Sutler with a hot frying pan and him walking away with money from Sutler's pocket. Once the laughter starts to die down I look at V and notice his close proximity to me has increased. He stands to close to me that I can smell his cologne and his scent. Its a wonderful concoction that I wish I could keep forever in a bottle and not share it with anyone.

"Thank you V." I softly say. Unsure if he heard me.

"Why are you thanking me?" He looks at me with his head titled.

"For the laughter you've given me. You've opened your home to me when you didn't need to. yet you chose to." I smile up at him "You are most welcome mademoiselle." V gives me another bow. Just then the clock of Big Ben chimes, making me jump, signaling that its getting late

"We have much to do this night Evey. Go rest up. I have some things I need to take care of. Help yourself to any of the books in your room. Now if you will excuse me." V dismisses himself and leaves me in the kitchen with a cooling pot of tea, and my thoughts. Sighing I get up and drain the last of the tea down the sink and as I walk towards my room I begin to wonder if I will ever hear V laugh like that again. For his laughter is not only spellbinding, its like music to my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a confession to make, I can't write humor. I just can't. So I'm sorry if this chapter seems bland and boring to you. I vow to become better at writing humor. Sorry once again for the really short chapter.  
> But sadly my dears I have yet another confession to make. I'm going to make you wait until..........wait for it............ Christmas Eve for the next chapter. Bet you didn't see that one coming! I know I know, I'm a horrible person, but hey at least you all get an early gift from me, and I will use all of my writing power to make chapter 4 a bit longer than the last two, I owe you wonderful peeps that much.  
> On that note Chapter 6 needs to be worked on and I have many more presents to wrap. So until the next one peeps have a good wait *cackles evilly* X


	4. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is away to hit the fan with Evey and V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to wish you all a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! As I promised here is the next chapter. Be warned this is not a happy chapter, but there will be happier chapters to come, so please bare with me. As always I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :) X

November 21. 22:00. The yellow curfew has just gone into effect. Finger-men are already forcing people to go home off the streets. Pigs the lot of them! I seethe to myself. I'd have a lot pleasure hurting them if I could. Shaking my head I push all thoughts aside. V has given me specific orders. Report back to him if I hear any news from these guys. Simple enough. Picking one guy I begin to tail him, like I've done for the past week. November 22: 1:15 My body is aching from the cold. I'm on my second finger-man. Keeping silent on the rooftops I watch intently as walks the same route as the previous guy.

"Well this is fun." I say under my breath. So far everything has been quiet. Watching a my target turns a corner I get into position to run for the next roof. Taking a deep breath I hear the sound of running footsteps. Looking below me I see a man red in the face with running towards me target. Quickly clearing the jump I rush behind yet another chimney, I strain to hear the words that are being said.

"Prothero......Dead.......Killed......."I blink my eyes several times, willing the words to process in my brain.

"Police are......Looking.......Evey Hammond." I gasp at the mention of my name. _But how could I have killed Prothero when I'm out here tailing these - V! V has something to do with this I'm sure of it._

"If spotted...Call the cops." Tears sting my eyes. _Calm Evey calm. Maybe these guys are just saying this to scare you. V! I need to find V and find out what the hell is going on!_ As I get ready to leave my hiding place a loud SMASH and the sound of yelling voices break me out of my panic state. What the hell is going on here? Turning my eyes back to my targets I see them running to find out what the commotion is all about. Quick and silently as I can I follow the. By the time I get to where the commotion I'm out of breath. Sliding behind a chimney pot I take a peak. The first thing my eyes lay upon is two finger-men sprawled out on the pavement, bloody and bruised. Something white, that looks like its haphazardly thrown between the two finger-men. _Is it some kind of message? What the hell happened?_  People start to pull their curtains from the windows to see what the noise is all about. I stay where I am hoping and praying that no one spots me. I'm a wanted woman after all, and I have no mask to cover my face. In the distance the sound of siren's wailing signals for me to leave. Sneakily as I can I make my way back home.

Finally reaching the roof to the Shadow Gallery, I hesitate by the lift. After everything that has happened tonight I'm not sure if I can face V. _Can I really stay here? I really don't have anywhere else to go. If I go to Gordon's I could get him killed._ That thought sends a shiver through my entire body. _If V is in then I'll take it one step at at time_. I tell myself, forcing myself to push the button to call the lift. _That's it Evey. Just get in the lift and when you see V, just act calm. After all you could be jumping the gun with this. The Finger-men are great at telling lies._ I try to rationalize with myself as I get into the lift. It feels like it takes longer than it should to reach the Gallery. Breathe Evey breathe, be calm. I tell myself over and over again, until finally the lift comes to a stop. The little bell rings and the doors slide open. Letting out the breath that I've been holding I take a brave step forward entering the Gallery.

All is quiet. Too quiet. Even taking in a breath sounds too loud. Ever so slowly I make my way to the kitchen. There is no sign of V. My emotions are all over the place that I can't tell if V not being here is a good thing or not. _Make yourself busy. Keep your mind off of these things for now. Go make yourself a cup of tea or go change your clothes. Just keep yourself busy_. Nodding my head I decide to make myself a pot of tea. Grabbing the tea pot, I put in two teabags. As I wait for the kettle top boil I busy myself with putting sugar and milk on the table. After a few minutes I sit at the table, slowly I drink my tea and force myself to relax. All too soon the silence beings to become too much, driving me crazy. _Would you rather have V here right now or sit in the silence?_ I ask myself. _If V was here then it would at least put my mind at ease, knowing that he is safe, and I could get answers from him. On the other hand I'm not sure I'm ready to have this silence broken by bad news_.

"Ugh my head hurts." I groan as i sit there massaging my forehead.

"Perhaps some pain killers might be helpful." V's voice breaks the silence, making me nearly die of fright. _How long has he been standing there?!_ I stand up from my seat and lean against the table. "

V! What-" V puts up his hand to silence me, which angers me further.

"I have much to explain and I would like you to hear me out before I show you what is being broad casted." V puts his hand back behind his back. I stand there in utter bewilderment. I take a few moments to compose myself.

"First thing I would like to know is, what the hell happened? I was out there in the freezing cold tailing those pigs! Then I hear one of them mention my name. My name V! The police are looking for me and I haven't done a damn thing wrong, apart from save your ass from that officer who had a gun pointed at you!" Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I try to calm myself down.

"Evey, I do not wish to lie to you. Yes I know that I sent you out there and I have a reason for that. Everything I have done tonight is for a reason. I'll admit that I'm surprised to find you here, I thought for sure that you would not be here by the time I returned. But your always surprising me." V stands by the kitchen entrance probably too sacred to get too close to me.

"Flattery will not help you right now V. Besides it was you who told me that if I was to leave this place, Creedy would be looking to black bag me! If I leave I'd put everyone I know in danger. So what choice did I have but to come back here." I say coldly.

"Yes you are right there Evey. Yes I sent you on a fools errand, Yes I put you in danger for you have no mask to wear. The reason why those guys mentioned your name is because I killed Lewis Prothero." He tells me calmly, like its normal to go around killing people. While I stand there gaping at him.

"You did what?! V are you insane?!" I start to pace the length of the table. " How the hell did you manage to get into his room in the first place?" I ask looking at him.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." V says softly.

"My ID card, you stole it didn't you?" I stop pacing to face him.

"Yes." That's all he says. What the hell was he thinking? I seethe quietly to myself

"Will you kill again?" I ask worrying the inside of my lip. I already know the answer I just want to hear him say it.

"Yes I will. I know you're upset-" "Upset, you just killed Lewis Prothero!" I cant keep my voice calm anymore as I cut over him. "I might have killed that finger-man that attacked you and I heard no objections back then." That stops me dead in my tracks. _He's right. I said nothing back then. He did save my life. But damn him if he thinks I'm going to let this go._

"What?!" I snap back at him.

"Violence can be used for good." V's voice remains calm.

"What are you talking about?" I fume at him.

"Justice." Is all he says.

"Oh, I see. So that your solution to everything?" I shake my head at him.

"Evey, there's no court in this country for men like Prothero. That's why I must do this."

"So you can serve out justice? That's the judges job to do that." I bite back

"And who is to say that the judges aren't corrupt themselves?" V points out. I just stand there slowly shaking me head.

"Alright V, you win." I say as I hold up my hands as a sign of defeat. I feel so deflated that I go back to my seat and piratically collapse into it. Not caring if I'm not being graceful. My headache has gotten worse and I massage it as best I can. From somewhere in the Gallery I hear the T.V and I listen to carefully to Lewis Prothero's last broadcast.

"I'll tell you what I wish. I wish I'd been there. I wish I'd had the chance for a face-to-face. Just one chance, that's all I'd need. This so-called V and his accomplice, Evey Hammond... ... neo-demagogues, spouting their message of hate. A delusional and aberrant voice delivering a terrorist's ultimatum. An ultimatum that was met with swift and surgically precise justice. - No mercy! - The moral, ladies and gentlemen, is: Good guys win, bad guys lose... ...and, as always, England prevails!" Hearing those words and my name being slandered I can't help but let the tears fall as I weep bitterly at the deck of cards life has handed to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps I know its another short chapter but I have some very exciting news for you. Chapter 5 will be in 2 parts! How awesome is that? I'm not sure if I will post the the two parts together or not because chapter 6 is still being worked on. Also I want to say a big THANK YOU for all the hits. They make me mega happy :) 
> 
> Well its Christmas Day tomorrow and so much is yet to be done so until the next chapter Merry Christmas I hope its a good one for you all X


	5. Emotional Evey Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evey is still in shock after V murdered Prothero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps here is the first part of this chapter. Once again I hope you enjoy reading this one :) I'm not sure when the second part will be posted up as Chapter 6 is still in the works. I want to make sure its perfect before I post it up, and because I have a keyblade I'm having way too much fun with :P So please enjoy the next installment X

_Crouching behind a chimney, the cold wind plays with my hair and chills my cheeks. I'm on another finger man's trail. They are watching the rooftops now. If I'm spotted I'm dead. As I wait impatiently for my target to move on. My legs begin to feel numb from crouching for too long. When I hear footsteps running I come out of hiding. That's one of my biggest mistakes as a gun goes. Pain rips through my right leg. I begin to scream as I start to fall off the roof into the never ending mass of people, shouting out my name. Screaming out V's name as I see a siloutte in the moonlight as I grab the ledge of the roof top. Looking up at the dark shadow, screaming out for help, I see the outline of the Guy Fawkes mask. Screaming out V's name as my grip loosens on the ledge, and I fall to my doom._

Bolting straight up I pant hysterically. I barely notice that I'm dripping with sweat. Forcing myself to calm down I look at my surroundings. I'm safe in my room. How the hell did I get here? Before I can answer that question there is a barrage of knocks on my door. Panicking I quickly hide under my bed. Too scared to answer the door.

"Evey? Evey!" V's voice shouts through the door. "Evey are you okay?" V's panicked voice carries through the heavy wooden door. He bangs on the door again when I don't answer him. I stay where I'm too frozen to move.

"Evey. I'm coming in." V says before he opens the door. Too frightened to object as he enters my room.

"Evey? Evey?" V keeps calling my name yet all I can do is stay under the bed. My body unwilling to move. V's feet comes into view. Come on body move! I scream mentally. Just then the Fawkes mask is in my face. I can feel the tears trickling down my face and I can't stop them. Just like I can't move my entire body

"Evey!" V gasps as he looks upon my fragile state. I can only sob my heart out. "Shh Evey. Shh it's alright. You're safe. No one is going to harm you. Shh." V's voice is so calm and soothing that I can feel my body relaxing. V lays himself on the floor and begins to slowly stretch out his burnt hand. Ever so achingly slowly moves toward my hand that is closer to him and ever so he gently he starts to take a hold of it. "Shh Evey, be calm. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." V tries to comfort me as I turn my eyes towards the door. "Don't worry Evey. No one can get in here. You're safe.. I'm here Evey, I'm here." V says calmly as he starts to rub at the back of my hand. Slowly my sobs die down and my body starts to relax. As soon I am able to move my legs and arms I start to crawl out from under the bed and V moves out of the way. As soon as I am completely out of my hiding place V, who is still sitting on the floor, bum shuffles towards me as I sit with my bed against the foot of the bed. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me give me great comfort. My throat raw from sobbing so hard, makes it difficult for me to speak. I feel V's fingers running through my hair as the last of my panic attack subsides. We sit there together on the floor, for what seems like hours, as he continues to whisper reassuring words in my ear.

"V?" My voice is sounds hoarse and even say his name hurts my throat.

"Yes Evey?" V replies gently.

"I'm sorry." I say as another tear falls down my cheek, as I keep my eyes trained on the floor.

"Whatever for Evey?" I feel V pull away from me, but only slightly.

"I'm tired... Yet I am unsure if I will be able to sleep this night." I whisper. I so badly want to look at him but I know if I do, the emotions from earlier will come flooding back. This moment is so tranquil I can't bring myself to break it. Yes I am still angry at V for what he has done only mere hours ago, but this moment feels so perfect I want it to last that little bit longer.

"Some chamomile tea might help my dear, I'll go make you some if you wish." V says pulling away from me. "

Please don't leave." I whisper.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchen my dear?" V asks as he pulls me closer to him. Why do I feel so safe in his arms? Why can't we just stay like this? I have no desire to move, yet I know that if I go with him I'll feel a ton safer than in my room. I contemplate with myself.

"Okay." I slowly nod my head. V is the first one to stand up, reaching out his hands to me, I gratefully take them. Wrapping his arms around my to hug my tightly I sigh in to the embrace. Not caring to reprimand myself. After a few moments I begin to remove myself from the hug and smile affectionately, as I can, up at him. I can't tell if he's smiling back at me from behind his mask but I like to think that he is. V removes just one of his arms from my shoulders as he leads me towards the kitchen.

Taking a sluggish slurp of my tea I can feel my body starting to feel heavy from drowsiness. V sits beside my at the table, not only for my comfort but at my request. I can't stand him not being close to me. _I just need to be reassured_ I explain to myself. That nightmare has shaken me to my very core and I couldn't stop it. V sits there not saying anything and I keep looking to make sure that he is still sitting next to me, and hasn't ran off.

"Evey you look tired maybe you should go to your bed." V suggests. My body instantly hits the famous panic button and my heart rate goes from being mellow to beating like a crazy train, my eyes bulging out of their sockets. _If I go to bed now I may end up having nightmares again, and that will cause me to scream out again. I've already made V panic about me for one night._ I look at V who only chuckles lightly.

"Do not worry my sweet, If you like I'll stay with you until you drop off. I'll even stand guard tonight. I'll even install some new gadgets to this place, if that will make you feel more secure." V says as he takes a hold of my hand and rub it soothingly.

"I don't want to trouble you. It was a nightmare after all." I grimace at my own words like they tasted rotten on my tongue.

"No trouble Evey, I was planning on doing it anyway. I'm paranoid at the best of times." He chortles, at that sound I cant help but smile that little bit brighter at the sound of his laugh.

"Go to bed Evey, you need to rest." V stands and once again holds out his hand to me. Sighing in defeat I take the offered hand and V leads me back to my bed. Once I am under the covers my body beings to feel less strained. I force my eyes to stay open, making sure V is still sitting beside me. The last thing I see before my eyes close for the second time that night is V looking at me as I snuggle deeper into my duvet.

When I awake the first thing my eyes land on is the chair that V had resided on last night, is now vacant. I have no idea what time it is. V owns no clocks or calendars in his Gallery. I feel so out of sorts in his mysterious world. Sighing deeply I throw off the covers and I leave my bed. I suffered no nightmares when V was in my room, and for that I am very grateful. A part of my keeps thinking that it was all a dream but seeing that he left the chair in my room told me that it wasn't a dream and V really held me close to him, comforting me through my difficult time. Making my way to bathroom I don't hear V anywhere in the Gallery. _Maybe he's gone out_. I think to myself as I enter the bathroom. Taking off my sweat clad clothes, as I wait for the water to heat I wait with bated breath as the first signs of steam come from behind curtain.

Freshened up I happily make my way to the kitchen. Hunger has reared its ugly head once more and start to raid the fridge for something to eat. Grabbing the few ingredients to make French toast I set about the kitchen grabbing all the utensils that I need. Grabbing my first egg to crack, a clanging noise erupts through the whole Gallery. Without thinking I grab the nearest,sharpest object I can find. Quickly grabbing a kitchen knife I rush out of the kitchen heading forward to where the loud noises are coming from. Could someone have found his hideout? No way V has kept this place a secret for years! There is no way someone could have found this place.! Running in my panic state, the knife still clutched tightly in my hand I run straight into dangers way. I hear V grunt and fear runs through my body as I begin to dread that V might be injured or worse. Taking in a deep breath to steady myself, I poise the knife ready to attack. I charge into the room where V is fighting his foe.

"Evey, why are you holding a knife?" I can hear V's voice penetrate my ears, but I'm too busy looking around the room to see who has intruded into V's secret lair. "Evey put the knife down before you hurt one of us." V voice is calm as he turns to put his sword in the weapons rack. At the sight of this I slowly point the blade to the floor. My grip on the handle is still firm. "Evey I can assure you that no one is here to harm-"

"I heard you fight someone, are they dead?" I cut him off mid sentence. I still not convinced that we are safe.

"I can explain that my dear, I wasn't fighting someone, its more like some thing." He walks up to a suit of armour. "And to answer your question, I don't think its possible to kill something that is made of metal." His voice is full of laughter

"You were....fighting.....that thing?" I struggle to wrap my head around his words. My grip on the knife begins to loosen. My face starts to feel like its on fire, my eyes begin to sting. Before we can say another word to each other, I drop the knife and run. Slamming my bedroom door shut I sink to the floor. Pulling my knees to my chest, hot, scolding tears burn my cheeks. I've some how managed to make a fool of myself twice in a matter of hours. He must think I'm some kind of lunatic. At that thought more tears fall from my eyes. I try aimlessly to hold back the sobs that tear from my lips as I try to calm myself down but no matter what I try to tell myself, nothing helps. So I sit there and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh....My.......Goodness!!! You peeps are amazing!!! Thank you so so much for all the hits and Kudos's they make me so happy and I can't help but do a little dance (I can't contain my happiness well) You peeps freaking rock my socks off and it's you peeps that are giving me the courage to continue with my work. So once again thank you thank you THANK YOU!!! X
> 
> I hope all you peeps had a great Christmas and you all have a wonderful New Year!! X


	6. Emotional Evey Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V makes a lovely meal for Evey only it doesn't go the way he planned it :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps I know I keep repeating myself but what else can I say apart from.....Oh... My.....Goodness peeps, you are rocking my socks off with all the hits! Seriously I'm over the moon that you peeps are enjoying my fanfic. Thank you so much for giving me the courage to keep me going. Much love to you all. Xx
> 
> So I know you peeps are probably dying to read V's part of the story well here it is!! I hope you all enjoy it. I worked really hard on this chapter but I had some help from Nightwish. (no1 band) and from you guys is well so a big massive thank you goes to you wonderful people. 
> 
> Right enough with the gabbing. Lets get right into this chapter in V's POV

V (POV)

Seeing Evey clutch the knife so tightly made me somewhat proud of her. She was willing to get in harms way to rescue me from my metal foe. The part the saddened me was when she ran from the room, dropping the knife too close to her dainty feet. _V you fool! What the hell were you thinking?! You know Evey had a horrible night not 6 hours ago and here you are scaring the poor woman like that! YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL! Now she is probably crying in her room thinking God knows what!_ I angrily say to myself.

"I definitely fucked that up did I?" I ask looking at my fat metal friend that says nothing. "I'll take your silence as a yes." I groan out loud as I turn off the TV. _How in the hell am I going to fix this? I chuckled at her for fuck sake, and now she is probably thinking I am mocking her. ARGH!!! V you are a total dumb fuck! You need to fix this issue NOW!_ I mentally shout at myself. Pacing around the room I try to think of how I can fix the issue I just happened to make. "How the hell am I going to fix this?" I ask to the ever growing silence. _Evey wont be coming out of her room any time soon... that will give me time to do something nice for her.... She does like my cooking.... I could make her a lovely roasted dinner.... Yes good idea V!_ Nodding my head I walk towards my room and start to get ready to have a lovely meal with Evey.

Entering my elegant yet modest room I walk briskly to my wardrobe. Looking at all my clothes they are either black or grey, nothing else. I own no colours, which is pretty sad when you think about it really. _No V it is not sad at all. You didn't expect to have a house guest since you live in the shadows. The people responsible for this made you like this. They gave you a purpose, and the shadows just happened to be your only friend._ That thought stings me deeply. _Evey isn't just a "house guest," she is brave and courageous, she proved that not fifteen minutes ago. Maybe it's about time I get some coloured shirts brought in. If its a wasted effort then so be it I can at least say that I tried to impress Evey. I fight back against my inner demons and quickly change. Tonight I will cheer up Evey or I'll die trying._  I silently vow to myself.

As I enter the hallway the silence nearly deafens me. This is all my fault but I will correct it if I can. Walking quietly into the kitchen I see that Evey was in the middle of making her breakfast when I interrupted her with my training. _She hasn't eaten in hours and its my fault. I've made her run back to her room in tears._ Shaking my head as if to rid myself of those thoughts I start to prepare the nice meal I wish to have with Evey. Grabbing a wine bottle and glass I slip off my mask and begin to pour the dark red liquid into my waiting glass. Taking a big swig, the liquid burns my throat, and warms my body. _I will fix this_ , I keep telling myself over and over again.

Three hours later everything is ready. The scene is almost set all I need now is my leading lady who is busy locking herself up in her room. Like the fair maidens who await for their knights in shining armour to come rescue them, I will rescue Evey from her demons, if just for tonight. Taking one last swig of my wine I pick up my mask. I don't like wearing this but the thought of Evey seeing my not so humanly face might scare her. Like the Phantom from the Opera, I must live in his shoes if only for one year, then Evey will be free to leave from this place and leave me. Securing the mask and fixing my wig I partly stumble to my awaiting damsel in distress, thinking of all the scenarios that could happen. She could tell me to go fuck myself like what Belle said to the Beast but in a lighter manner, or she could open the door and start to attack by lobbing books at me. Or she may end up eating alone in her room. So many scenarios, so many outcomes. I can only hope against hope that Evey will join for this wonderful meal.

Reaching her door I stand there, listening out for any movement in her room. The sound of a loud sob breaks my heart. _I need to fix this right now._ Taking on final step I bravely knock on her door. At first I think she is going to ignore me then I door opens at an achingly slow pace. I so badly want to see her face and wipe away all her tears. The urge just to hold her next to me for all time courses through my veins I feel it may undo me. Evey's tear streaked face comes into view and I hold back the over powering surge to pull her towards me and never let her go. _How can she make me feel like this? Make me think these things?_

"V?" Her voice is low and soft. It's like music to my ears like her laughter. Her laughter is so intoxicating that I want to hear it over and over again. Her eyes widen as she looks at me. I would feel sheepish if I hadn't drank the wine.

"Good evening Evey." I give her my best bow. "I was wondering if you would accompany me this fine evening, for I have set a fantastic scene and it is rather unfinished." I say holding out my hand to her. "I am missing a fine leading lady and I can think of no one better for the part." I smile behind my mask. Evey just stands there and looks at me. Debating with herself no doubt. I mentally reason with myself. A light pink blush dusts her cheek as the smell of food wafts through the gallery.

"Are you asking me to join you for dinner?" She asks giving me a quizzical look then looking down at my out stretched hand.

"Indeed I am my dear." I bow my head to her. That earns me a small giggle. Looking at her I can help but smile widely at her even though she can't see it. With a soft grip she takes my offered hand and together we walk hand in hand to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen I hear Evey give out a small gasp as her eyes drink in the sights of what lies on the table.

"You cooked all of this?" She looks up at me, her beautiful hazel eyes sparkle back at me.

"Indeed I did." I say as I lead her to her seat. Letting go of her hand I pull her chair out for her to sit on. Once seated I set about carving the chicken. I watch her, mesmerized, as she softy nibbles on her lip. I stand there and look at her and marvel at her beauty. The chicken long forgotten about, as I feel like the luckiest man on the earth to have a woman that is Evey here in my Gallery of pain and anguish. She is a true ray of sunshine, hope, and it pains me to think that one day next year I will have to let her go. _Do not get attached to her. She will soon leave once the year is almost up and she will continue to live, love and breathe, while this body will burn and turn to ash._ I can feel the smile fade from face.

"V?" Evey breaks my concentration, and I look at her.

"Yes my dear." I say inclining my head toward her.

"You look like you were lost in thought." She bites her lip once more and I so badly want to tell her to stop, for the urge to kiss her soft plump lips is overpowering me. My painful thoughts long forgotten.

"Oh.. Yes I was lost in deep thinking but everything is fine." I try to sound happy just for her but even to me I sound grim.I turn my attention back to the wonderful meal.

"Would you like red or white wine mademoiselle?"

"Ooooh that's a hard decision to make. What would you suggest V?" I love the way she says my name it makes my heart falter and I love it. _It would be great to hear her call out my name as I pleasure her for all eternity._ A flush of heat fills my face, thankful for the mask that covers my face.

"I would have to suggest the red if you like your wine to taste fruity."

"Then red I shall have please." She gives me a small smile. And so I pour her the red wine and I watch as Evey dig into her food, as I sit opposite her admiring her true beauty. _Apologize V you need to!_ I bark to myself.

"How is the food?" I unintentionally ask her as she puts more food on her fork. As if to make a point she puts the fork in her mouth and closes her eyes as if savoring the flavours of the chicken and bread sauce. "I take it you like it my dear." I say smiling behind my mask.

"Lets just say its out of this world. Where did you learn how to cook?" She looks at me her wine glass now in her hand. This is the second time she has asked me about my past. I want to tell her something about me, but the old me is now dead. Only revenge fills my veins.

 "Evey I must apologize for earlier. I know that I scared you unintentionally. I truly didn't mean for me to come over as mocking you. But you showed great skills back then and with a bit of work you can learn how to defend yourself, if the need should arrive of course. I can train and teach you, the choice is indeed yours." I completely dodged her question because I am nothing but a coward when it comes to Evey. Looking at her from across the table I can see her weighing my words, but her eyes show me the whole truth. She is upset that I didn't share at least a small part of my past with her. I watch her with wary eyes and she gently nods her head.

"Sure, training doesn't sound so bad. As for the apology... I forgive you for earlier today. However I'm still not over what happened last night." Her voice is so soft and unsure. I can only imagine how she is feeling having her name slandered on the T.V all over England.

"Thank you." I say so quietly I'm not even sure she heard me.

"Do you really have to kill more people?" She looks at me with sad eyes, silently hoping against hope that I will not kill anymore people. _Why does it sadden me to see her like this? Why does it hurt that I have to destroy her hope?_

"Yes I do. As I said before there is no court-"

"For the people like Prothero." Evey cuts over me. She sits there looking away from me. Wasn't tonight supposed to be a happy night? I can't even remember now. Looking at Evey's sad expression it troubles me deeply.

"I have to do this Evey. These people have gotten away with the most heinous of crimes and they have no remorse for what they have done. They need to be brought to justice. Now I shall not discuss this topic any further tonight." I say hoping she will let it go.

"Okay." She says faintly as she gets up to leave the table. "Enjoy the rest of your night V I'm feeling tired and sleep beckons me." Standing up as she vacates her seat I incline my head at her.

"Goodnight Evey and may the nightmares stay far from you." I say in a low tone.

"Goodnight V." She smiles at me as she leaves the kitchen and her footsteps grow fainter as she makes her way to her room. Sitting back down a groan escapes my lips. That could have gone a bit better than it did. At least she has forgiven me for my earlier actions. Looking at the bottle of wine I decide to grab it and make my way to my room where I can finish off the bottle and be alone with my painful thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go peeps. Now please do not worry another V chapter is coming and I just work on it and such. And I've delivered on time!! And on Hogmanay no less! So I wish all of you a very Happy Hogmanay and a Happy New Year!!! And to answer the question you are probably thinking...Aye I'm Scottish and proud of it. XD
> 
> On another note I have a new fanfic idea I would like to work on :) now don't panic I'm going to finish this one *dodges the books that are being thrown* It's just an idea that I would love to have your input on. I would just like to know if any of my fans are Dark Souls/Bloodborne fans because, wait for it.... I have a Dark Souls/Bloodborne fanfic I would like to post up later on in the future. Even if you're not a fan I'd still love to have some input pretty please? ^.^
> 
> So this is my last update of the year! I will see you peeps very very soon next year and from me all the best I hope you all have a wonderful new year and I shall update again soon. Loves Xx


	7. Ghost of the Past. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, I feel like maybe I let you down with the last chapter, but I will try not to make V's next POV chapter too boring. 
> 
> I would like to say another big thank you for the hits once again, they make me so happy and of course I do hope you continue to read this. I am working very hard on this. 
> 
> This chapter is in two parts again because I didn't want to burden you with too much. 
> 
> As always lets kick into this one peeps. I hope you all enjoy it. X

Date:Unknown Time: Unknown

Sleep. Eat. Avoid V. Repeat. I have no idea how long it has been like this, but I know that it cant last forever. V is kindly giving me my space, yet I am very unsure how to approach him. It's like I'm back to where I was all those weeks ago, when I first arrived here. Sighing deeply I rub my head in thought. Do I continue to do the same cycle? Or do I break it? Two options. Two outcomes. _Time to choose Evey_. I contemplate with myself. Indeed I do have only two choices. Getting up out of my bed, I sluggishly walk to my door and open it just a little. Listening out for V. He's in the kitchen. Perfect. I really need to use the bathroom and if he hears or sees me he might stop me. Ever so quietly I creep out of my room and quietly as I can, I make my way to the bathroom, my heart in my mouth. As I rush to get into the bathroom I lock the door and make my way to the sink. Looking in the mirror I stare at my reflection. My hair is all the place. I have, what looks like, panda eyes? My complexion is somewhat pale. In short I look like an utter mess. Leaving the bathroom I decide its time to make my choice out of the two options I have. I don't particularly want to see V but I can't avoid him forever. Against my better judgment I decided to forgive him for what he has done. Why? Because I know he was telling me the truth, when I asked him if he was planning on killing again. So if I can't let this go then when will I? Willing myself to move, I go back to my room to tidy myself up.

Thirty minutes later I'm dressed in a loose t-shirt and the only pair of joggers I could find. Hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Lightly I pad to the kitchen, to make myself something for my breakfast. I've been craving V's magnificent meals thats he cooks up, but it's time I showed him what I am capable of. Whizzing round the kitchen grabbing the things I need to make my omelette. I never did get to make my French Toast. I start to prepare my wonderful eggy meal, softly singing as I beat the eggs. Table set for one and half an omelette on a plate, pot of tea ready,. Fork and knife poised and ready to dig into my breakfast. I'm halfway through when the sound of footsteps approaching make my heart beat a little faster. V is coming and I'm not ready to face him! _You made your choice Evey. There is no backing down now!_ I growl inwardly to myself as I force myself to stay seated. Grabbing my cup of tea I take a massive swig as V enters the kitchen. I keep my eyes on the table, forcing myself not to look at him as I swallow the burning hot liquid. From the corner of my eye I see V standing awkwardly by the entrance. _I've caught him off guard!_ I cheer inwardly. With that thought giving me courage I turn to V smiling up at him.

'Hello V.' I say softly.

'Evey. Good to see you out and about.' He says walking towards me at a snails pace. _He's being cautious_. I think as I turn back to my breakfast. 'I thought I smelled something delicious.' His tone of voice sounds happy enough as he stands by his end of the table.

'There is more in the oven if you'd like some.' I say tenderly.

'Thank you Evey for the offer but I sadly must decline.' He bows his head to me as he continues to stand at he table. _Why isn't he sitting down? Is he nervous? Wait V doesn't get nervous. He's too composed for that nervous shit._

'V what's wrong?' I blurt out before I can stop myself

'Hmm? Oh nothing.' V starts to pace the kitchen.

'V you may be good at telling the truth but you're really bad at lying.' I state confidently.

'Indeed.' He says quietly. I turn back to my meal while V continues to pace the kitchen. I try my best to ignore him but its so difficult to concentrate on my meal that I slam my fork and knife down on the plate a give a skeptical look.

'V will you please stop pacing! You're driving me crazy.' I scold him. Still he continues to pace, like he didn't even hear me. Getting up from my seat I take all of two steps and stand in his way. Arms crossed across my chest I stand there and look at him. 'V will you please tell me what is wrong?' I give him my best pleading look.

'I have to go out for a while. We need more supplies.' His tone is light enough.

'V, is that an excuse or are you really needing supplies?' I ask as tenderly as I can.

'It's not an excuse my dear. I do need to get some things. Besides I was kind of wondering... That is... If you'd like to.... do something fun this evening.... Like maybe watch a movie.... Or something? I will completely understand if you decline.... after all that I have done a few days ago.' V says in a nervous voice. I can tell he's trying to make this thing between us less awkward. I would to if I was in his shoes, just without the killing.

'V... I've chosen to let what you did go, for now anyway. I know that you will kill again and I know that I cannot stop you. As for a movie night with you... It sounds very inviting that I may just take you up on that offer.' I smile at him.

'Thank you Evey.' He gives me a very small bow.

'I shall be back very soon.' He turns to leave.

'Oh one more thing V, don't forget the toffee popcorn.' I give him a cheeky smile. V nods his head and leaves me to go back to my breakfast.

 

That evening. Checking myself one last time in the mirror I feel ready for the night ahead. I've spent hours going through all the clothes that I own, trying to decide on what to wear. I know it's only a movie night with V, but I feel excited, nervous, all my emotions are over the bloody place. Deciding to wear a plain white tank top with my my favorite blue cardigan, with a pair of loose trousers I check my hair one more time. Once I feel ready I exist the bathroom and start to make my way to the living room. Nearing the living room my heart rate goes through the roof as V stands by the entryway to the living room wearing his usual black trousers, the same gray poets shirt, with the usual black vest. He stands there his hands behind his back awaiting my arrival. As casually as I can I walk up to him with a soft smile on my lips. He looks absolutely handsome.

'Good evening Mademoiselle.' V gives his usual formal bow and holds out his hand for me to take. Smile fondly I stand where I am, without even thinking, I give him the best curtsy I could manage. 'Very gracious of you my dear.' I can hear the laughter in his voice, as I try to stand.

'That was awful and you know it.' A laugh erupts from my lips. 

'Not at all. Though your balance could use a smidgen of work.' He chortles as he gently takes my hand and leads me to the couch. 'Now I have blankets on the ready in case you get cold, drinks.... Am I forgetting something?' I laugh at his theatrics.

'Toffee popcorn perhaps?' I offer. '

Ah yes.. The uh... Toffee popcorn... You did mention something about popcorn didn't you?'

'Indeed I did.' I force the smile on my face to fade.

'Give me just one moment...' V says as he rushes out of the living room. He's up to something I just know it. I shake my head as I lightly giggle to myself. Within mere moments V is back in the living room, his hands behind his back. 'I'm very sorry Evey but I seem to have misplaced the popcorn, I was wondering if you would be so sweet as to help me find it.' V asks as he starts looking around the living room, revealing the toffee popcorn behind his back. Before I could do anything a fir of laughter bursts forth.

'Evey what's so funny?' V turns to see me in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I try my best to point at him. 'Is the toffee popcorn over there by the T.V?' He makes him way to the T.V. 'Nope nothing there. Where could that popcorn be?' He tries his best to act nonchalantly about the situation. I'm still trying to compose myself so I can speak.

'It's behind your back' I try to say through my laughter.

'Behind the rack? As in the weapons rack? Now Evey why would the popcorn be hiding there?'

'Very funny V.' I manage to say clearly as my laughing fits comes to an end. 'It's behind your back and you know it. Now come sit down and lets watch the movie that you so graciously picked out.'

'Very well my dear.' He chuckles as he takes his seat right next to me on the couch. Handing me the popcorn V starts up the movie.

'What movie are we watching?' I ask as the T.V comes to life.

'The Count of Monte Christo. Funnily enough I was watching this very movie when you came rushing to my aid, holding that very heavy kitchen knife.' At his words my face begins to flare up, as the memories come flooding back. I bury my face into my knees willing the memories to leave me be. 'Do not be embarrassed Evey, you were very brave for doing something like that.' I feel V's arms wrap around me, awkwardly, yet I do not flinch from his embrace. Turning my head to face him as the heat from my face starts to cool down, I look at him.

'Brave enough for you to train me so I can protect myself?' I look at him, no expression on my face.

'Yes Evey, I can see the potential in you. You only need to be brave enough to let it out.' He lets go of me and gets into a comfy position.

'Does this movie have a happy ending?' I ask once I am comfy sitting next to him.

'Only what celluloid can deliver.' V picks up the remote once more and starts up the movie.

 

'Find your own tree.' I hear V's voice beside me as we watch the movie draw to a close with Edmond Dantes arms wrapped lovingly around Mercedes. My head is in V's lap with a blanket loosely covering me. A genuine smile on my face as the end credits roll.

'How did you like the movie.' His hand strokes my hair, that leads to him stroking my shoulder. '

I liked it but I felt sorry for Mercedes.' I say as my eyes flutter to shut at his feather like touch.

'Oh? How so?' V asks as his fingers touch my bare shoulder.

'He cared more about revenge than he did about her.' I quietly state. _It's just like my situation with V. He has a revenge plot too and I'm like Mercedes. I'm on the back burner. But in saying that, has my love for him faltered since he's killed Prothero? Yes. How about when he is like this with me, storking my hair and making me feel important? No it hasn't. Then it's probably still Stockholm Syndrome. He's only doing this to make me feel comfortable for the next year and like a bloody fool I'm enjoying it too much._

'Tonights news, two finger men have been found murdered. The only clue to the murder is a simple white rose that was left at the scene. Some people are claiming that it was the vigilante: Codename V had done it but officers at the sight are saying that it could be the work of someone else..'

'She's lying.' I keep my eyes on the screen as I sit up from V's lap.

'How do you know?'  I can hear how intrigued V is. 

'I was there that night when I saw that white rose. I saw those two men, they weren't dead, they were just unconscious. That was the same night you.... V tell me you didn't-'

'Shhh Evey, listen.' V silences me

'This could be the work of the rebellion Group called the White Roses. Their group leader Valerie Page is the officers main target.' The news reporter continues.  I hear V take a sharp intake of air at the mention of the womans name.

'V...Who is she?' I ask softly as I turn to look at him. A million and one thoughts run through my head. _A scorned lover? A sister who isn't dead like he thought? A long lost family member? His go to person for stolen goods?_

'A ghost that is somehow still alive.' V says breaking my train of thought. '

Wha-?' I turn to him as he quickly yet elegantly rushes off of the couch and walks towards his room.'V? What did you mean she was a ghost? V who is she? Is she your sister?' I quickly follow him, desperate for answers. He turns around and faces me. I can tell he's shaken up. He rushes over to me and takes a hold of my arms as gently as he can.

'Evey you need to stay here. Do not go anywhere. Don't even go to the roof. Stay indoors. Stay quiet. Stay safe. I will return.' He lets me go and rushes off to his room. With no given explanation I return to the living room and turn off the TV. The happy/romantic atmosphere has vanished. V is quickly getting himself ready to do something dangerous and I'm stuck out of the never ending loop that is his life. As I trudge sluggishly back to my room I quietly close the door and climb into bed. Hugging myself tightly under the covers I wait for V to knock on my door and say goodbye to me. My eyes begin to feel heavy and still I wait for V to come knock on my door. It doesn't come and I fall asleep with tears in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start on Chapter Nine today and here's hoping that I can get it finished in a couple of days. I want to spend some time doing Chapter Ten because it's going to be a big one and I want to make sure that it's up to everyone standards. Again I am sorry if you peeps felt underwhelmed by the previous chapter I will continue to work hard at this fanfic. 
> 
> As always thank you for the Hits they make me so happy :D 
> 
> I hope 2019 is going to be better than last year and I wish you all the best. Loves to you all X


	8. Ghost of the Past Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evey decides to taker her anger out on an innocent dart board. V decides to bring his ghost home. How will the two females react to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps I'm so sorry I'm late with an update I've been busy dealing with some things, nothing to worry about though. Unfortunately chapter 9 still isn't finished :( I will get on that when I get the chance so sadly I'm not sure when the next update will be. Please bare with me while I try and catch up with this fanfic.
> 
> Once again I would like to say a big massive thank you for the hits peeps, they continue to make me smile and fill me with such glee. Thank you peeps for giving me the courage to continue with this fanfic. Hopefully my future fanfics will be just as good.
> 
> Anyway I'm rambling I'll just leave you magnificent peeps to read the new installment while I finish chapter 9. Love you to all you peeps Xx

Day: Unknown: Time: Unknown

A light breeze plays with the loose wisps of my hair. The feeling of strong arms wrapped lovingly around me make me feel safe and protected. Looking around me I notice that I'm wearing a dress with very puffy sleeves and a lot of lace and I'm standing on a balcony? Looking to see who is holding me, my breath hitches as its not Edmon Dantes that is holding me but V himself. The sight of him takes my breath away. Dressed so handsomely that I feel my heart rate hit the heavens and my stomach fills with so many butterflies that I fear it may burst with their fluttering wings. I'm so very close to him, the smile on my face brightens like sun. I feel like I'm walking on air. Just then I hear a voice asking if they can join us. 'Find your own tree.' V's replies back and he pulls me even closer to him that I thought is possible. Smiling up at him I barely notice that the world has gone dark until I feel his arms leave my body, feeling empty all of a sudden I search frantically for him. Catching a glimpse of the Guy Fawkes mask I run awkwardly towards him. The dress starts to weigh me down immensely, as I try to chase V's shadow. As I run for what feels like forever the world starts to lighten up, and before my eyes I see V with another person, as my eyes gets used to the brightness I see that it's not just any person but Valerie and she is kissing V! My heart stops dead at the sight. Tears sting my skin as they scold my cheeks. I barely notice that my lovely dress is ruined as I fall to the ground and drown in my own tears. As V and Valerie watch on without a care.

Bolting straight up, my skin feels wet and too hot. Panting for air as I try to calm myself down. I have lost count of how many times I've had the same dream. It always ends up tragically with Valerie kissing the hell out of V. My V. Seething with quiet resentment I make my way to the kitchen. 'V!' I shout out his name a little to angrily.

'V!' I shout again. Still no reply I give out a heavy sigh. He hasn't returned. It's been five days since he ran off. Five days of me worrying about him. Five days of me sleeping bad. _I wonder if he knows what this is doing to me? Probably not. Whoever Valerie is he was sure in a hurry to go save her ass. He probably wouldn't do that for me._ Tears sting my eyes as that thought cuts me deeply. Walking teary eyed into the kitchen I make my breakfast. After a very small breakfast of a cup of tea and a slice of toast I wonder aimlessly around the Gallery. The living room hasn't been touched since that night. The blanket lies haphazardly on the sofa. Walking towards it to fold it up I notice the unopened packets of popcorn. As small smile comes to my face as the memories of that night, curled up next to V, plays out in my mind. I viciously shake my head as Valerie's face comes into my wonderful memory. _Damn her!_ Angrily grabbing the blanket I hastily fold it and throw it back down on the sofa. Stomping out of the living room I notice that the training room has lots of objects that I can take my anger out on. Entering the training room I take my time looking at V's collection of swords and other weapons. My eyes land on V's favorite sword. The rapier. I remember V using the sword on the day that he was training. The day I clutched that knife so tightly when I thought we were under attack. That day I showed my not so 'normal' self. Walking away in shame of the memory I look to V's suit of armour and a largish box that sits beside him. Time to kill the cat, I smirk to myself. Approaching the box I hesitate to open it. _Will V be mad at me for touching his things?_ I worry the inside of my lip. _Who the hell cares? He's putting you through hell right now!_ My dark side growls to me. Slowly I open the box. Inside there are six beautifully crafted knives. Taking one carefully out of the box I inspect it. The hilt is engraved with roses. _Could these be for Valerie? If they are, then why does V have them?_ More questions than answers. Putting the knife back in the box, anger brews in the pit of my stomach. Leaving the box open, I look around for something to aim these at.

Ten minutes of searching I find a dartboard hidden away in a cupboard. Why V would have something like this is beyond me. Taking the heavy object I place it as best as I can on wall. Grabbing the first knife I picked up, I aim it at the board and throw it. Instead if hitting the board it hits the wall. Giving out an angry growl I pick up another projectile and throw it. Missing the board again, I throw another one, then another. Still missing the bloody board.My anger is getting the better of me and the only thing that helps is picturing the dartboard as Valerie's face. Again and again I aim each of the knives at the board and I still miss each time. I have no idea how many hours have gone by and my arms are starting to feel like jelly, sweat is pouring from my brow yet still I persist on throwing the knives until I get a bullseye. I've only managed a few times to actually hit the blasted board, yet my anger hasn't calmed down. Every time I miss the board my anger flares up. _I need to take a break._ I tell myself as my jelly like arm protests violently at throwing another knife. Not looking where I aim the blasted projectile I leave the room and head to the kitchen for a nice cold drink. Gulping down the glass of water I decide to have a break from throwing the knives at the poor dartboard. Not to mention the walls that now have lovely indents and scars from their abuse of the knives. Finishing my glass of water, I exit the kitchen and look for something to do. Coming up blank I enter my room and look at the vast amount of books. V was supposed to help me find a book but things happened. Might as well find something to read. As I look at book after book I finally find something that takes my fancy. Regency Buck, a love story with a somewhat good plot. Romance obviously. Making myself comfortable I begin to read.

 _Grrrroooowwwwwwl_ , my stomach rumbles. How long as it been since I started reading my book? It only feels like minutes. Grudgingly I put my book down and go make some food. V still hasn't returned and now I'm starting to panic. He usually doesn't leave for this long. _Probably having his way with Valerie._ My stomach drops to the floor at that. Shaking my head I push the horrible thought away. Right now I need to eat. Deciding to make French toast I quickly get to making it. Instead of sitting at the table and eating it I decide to take it to my room. Besides my book is so intriguing that I can't put it down. Closing my door securely, settling myself back on my bed I quickly gobble up my meal and get back to reading my book. My eyes are heavy when I decide to put my book down after hours of reading. Getting under the covers it doesn't take long until sleep comes for me...

Distant voices break me from my sleep. With sleep filled eyes I try to get a hold of reality. Voices sound again, voices I don't recognize. Has some one broken into the Gallery? Panic sets in and I have no weapon to defend myself. _Easy Evey easy. Hide under the bed._ I force myself to calm down as I try to calmly and quietly slip under my bed. Trying to hear anything with my heart pounding in my ears is difficult but still I try to hear who has invaded V's home. Forcing my heart rate to calm down I hear a voice. A woman's voice, then V's! V is home! Does that mean that it's safe? I dare not move until I know that it's safe to come out hiding.

'V what are you doing?' I hear a voice say.

'Looking for some thing.' V replies simply.

'Looking for what?' The unknown person asks. 'I could always help you.'

'That won't be necessary. I'm sure where ever it is it will show itself in time.' V says in a weird coaxing tone of voice. If V is speaking like that then it must mean that it's safe to come out. Taking a deep breath I slide out from hiding spot. Silently creeping to my bedroom door. Quietly as I can I crack open the door and take a peak to see if it's truly safe. Seeing no one in the hallway I creep out of my room and sneakily make my way to the kitchen. All the while keeping my eyes out for enemies that might sneak attack me. Upon entering the kitchen I freeze dead in my tracks. There at the kitchen table is Valerie holding a cup of tea smiling at me. Looking at V his head in his hands give me the impression that he's either stressed or he's slept with her! Bile threatens to come out of mouth. Before anyone can say a damn word I make a dash in the opposite direction.

'Evey!' V shouts out my name. Still I run heading straight for the bathroom, I run for the toilet bowl and throw up last nights dinner. _How could V do this to me? Am I not good enough for him?_  Tears sting my eyes once again (I swear I'm not a cry baby) and vomit until there is nothing left to come up. Giving myself some time before I face those two I try to think calmly, positively. Brushing my teeth I look at myself in the mirror, as I brush my teeth vigorously. _V and Valerie can just wait for me to arrive when I feel like I'm ready to join them._ I fume internally. Fixing the mess I call my hair I take a few moments to compose myself. As I touch the door handle I can't help but think if maybe I over reacted. Shaking all thoughts out of my head I open the door and march back to the kitchen. Nearing the kitchen I can hear V and Valerie speaking.

'You sure she's okay V?' Valerie's voice sounds concerned? _Yeah okay and pigs can fly._

'I can only hope.' V sounds deflated. The tone of his voice tugs at my heart strings.

'Evey.' V's voice perks up as I make myself known. I try my best to smile at him as he rushes to wrap his arms around me and places his hand on my forehead. 'Evey are you unwell?' V asks at he checks me over.

'I'm fine, must have been the eggs I had last night' I mutter quietly.

'I'll need to check the date of the eggs.' He runs his hand through my hair as he continues to hug me.

'Now V, don't go hogging the poor girl all to yourself. I've been dying to meet this little beau of yours for some time now.' Valerie smiles sweetly at us.

'Oh course.' V steps to the side but keeps himself beside me. 'Forgive me Evey this is-'

'The ghost of your past. Valerie Page.' I say without thinking.

'Ghost of his past' Valerie bursts out laughing. 'That's a good one V.' She says after her laughing fit. V takes a hold of my hand and rubs it affectionately.

'Yes well....' I can tell V is embarrassed at my words.

'I'm sorry.' I blush fire red.

'Oh no need to apologize Evey Hammond. V can take a little embarrassment.' Valerie giggles. 'He's a big tough guy after all.' She tries her best to mock him.

I just nod my head not trusting my voice. 'Now let me look at you properly.' Valerie walks very slowly to me. All the while her eyes never leaving my body. _Is it just me or is she undressing me with her eyes?_ I think as I starts to feel conscious of myself. 'V you lucky dog, Evey you truly are a special woman. Make sure that V takes good care of you. She smiles at me, a small smile is all I can return to her as my face is once again a lovely shade of red. 'Now we can get down to business.' Valerie claps her hands loudly.

"What business?' A chilling feeling chills my bones. Looking up at V waiting for him to answer.

'Don't you worry yourself over the details Miss Hammond. Leave that to us. Come on V we have work to do with this place.' Valerie walks past us, her eyes trained on me, I feel nervous with having her so close but I stand there next to V, not daring to flinch. All she does is give me a wicked smile, one that screams crazy. As she leaves one thought comes to my mind. _I have a very bad feeling about this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it peeps. I'm sorry if it seems short but I'm waiting to finish chapter 9 on my computer so chapter 8 won't be put up until that is done. I apologize immensely for my being busy. I do hope all of you enjoyed this chapter but please do be on the lookout for chapter 8 in the near future. :) Does anyone else feel sorry for the poor dart board? I know I do haha. 
> 
> I promise you that it will be well worth the wait for chapters 10 and 11 so I hope you all stick around for that ^.^ 
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a comment and keep smashing that Hit button ( I sound like a Youtuber) and just to shoot the works for a laugh why don't you share this fanfic as well? :P You don't have to if you don't want to I'm just playing around. And no I don't get paid for doing this fanfic I'm doing it for fun and to see how I can improve my writing skills if I want to pursue my ultimate goal in life. 
> 
> I'm babbling again I apologize. I shall let you get on with your day and I shall hopefully see you guys very very soon. Loves to you all. Xx


	9. Valerie's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps its Shadow _Writer 27 coming at you with another chapter (Yes I stole this from Geeks and Gamers) Sue me if you dare. First off I would like to say: 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for the amazing amount of hits! You peeps truly rock my socks off!!! How can I ever thank you? Would giving you more chapters suffice? Speaking of Chapters and how far behind I am I have an amazing update!!! Chapter 9 is nearly finished!! It's a long one so I'm trying to keep you on the edges of your seat as much as possible. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be posting it up. I'm so far behind on this fanfic that I probably wont be updating for a least another week :( So I apologize for that. 
> 
> I would like to give a shout out to Dominel for the amazing comment that they have given me and I will continue to work hard with this piece of art. (If you want to call it that) 
> 
> Once again I thank you for the hits and I will leave you to read the next installment. Mega loves to everyone Xx

Date: Unknown Time: 14:30

Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in my hand, I try to wrap my head around what Valerie said. _Don't worry about the details....What is she planning? Is V in on this plan too?_ Rubbing my throbbing head I will the headache to go away. Unannounced V places two pain killer tables in front of me.

'You look a little ill my dear, you should rest.' V says as he sits beside me.

'Where is Valerie?' I ask quietly.

'Inspecting this place. She is thinking of helping me upgrade some of my security measures. Maybe think about adding a few extra things.

'You're giving her free reign of the place?' Even I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

'Heavens no Evey. I'll be sure to keep my eyes on her.'

'Like you're doing right now?' I smirk

'I will attend to her momentarily, right now you are my main concern.' V takes my hand and starts caressing it affectionately. Making my heart rate go through the roof.

'Fair enough, but what I do want to know is, where the hell were you for five days V?' I can hear how frustrated I am. I force myself to take the pain killers.

'I'm sorry if I made you worry my dear. It took me little longer than I had hoped to find her. The cops are on her tail right now, so she has to lay low for a while.

'Is she going to be staying here?' I ask surprised.

'That all depends on you I'm afraid. She can't stay in one place for too long, and the gallery is one of, if not, the only safe place to be right now. Though I should tell you, Valerie has a very interesting quality about her.'

'Why would you put that decision on me?" I force my voice to stay quiet. "And what quality does she have, apart from making me feel she's completely insane?" I scowl at him and instantly regret it, for V's body language completely stiffens.

'Evey, I know that what I am asking you is unfair, but please believe me when I say that you can trust Valerie. She is just excited at the moment. After all she has just met the 'beau' of London's most wanted terrorist, and she seems to really like you.' V lightly chortles. I force myself to smile yet I know it doesn't reach my eyes. Looking at V's leather clad hand that is currently holding my dainty one, I feel ashamed for ever having jumped the gun with Valerie.

'Do you think maybe.... me and her could become friends?' I ask softly.

'I would like to think so. Its been just over a month since you've had contact with a person from the outside.'

'That long!' I squeak. 'That mean's it's December!' I gasp in shock.

'Evey?...Evey what's wrong?' V's asks in a concerned tone. 'I just didn't expect it to be December already.' I say sadly. Time is moving too quickly! I think frantically Then a light bulb in my head goes on. Valerie I need to find her! Getting up from my seat I attempt to leave the room forgetting that V still has my hand.

'Evey what-' '

"You stay here. You need to rest. I'm going to go find Valerie. I have a few things I was to ask her.' I smile brightly at him. Without warning V pulls me to him using my hand and wraps his arms around me.

'Do try to be nice to her.' V whispers in my ear. My heart rate goes through the roof once more and I pull away before he can feel it.

'Don't worry I'll behave myself.' I vow as I rush off to find Valerie. Running to the end of the gallery, I frantically search for Valerie. I've gone further than I expected in the Gallery, so for me its uncharted area. Its like it never ends. Doors leading to different places. 'Its like a labyrinth!' I say breathlessly. Still I press on. I'm about to run past an archway when I see Valerie from the corner of my eye. Skidding to a stop my eyes take in a large portrait of a beautiful woman. Long blonde hair adorned with a simple red rose. Stunning blue sapphire eyes, a soft smile on her baby pink lips. Her hands resting in her lap. Looking at her I feel a sadness wash over me. I have no idea who this woman is. So why do I fell sad looking at her? The candles that Valerie has lit up, give the portrait a different kind of aura. Silently I approach the portrait, picking up an unlit candle I take it to a lit candle and light it. Saying a silent prayer for the woman, who I know nothing about. I kneel by my lit candle and a lone tear escapes my eye. I can feel Valerie's eyes upon me, but I do not have the courage to look at her. '

She is beautiful is she not?' Valerie break the silence after a while. My throat feels tight so I only nod my head in agreement. 'Tell me Evey, why do you weep for her?' Silent tears roll down my face.

'I can tell she meant the world to someone, and she was taken too early.' I snivel.

'What makes you say that?' Valerie ask in a curious tone

'Her eyes.... Her eyes tell the truth. While her face lies.' I whisper as tears flow from my eyes.

'Do you know who she was?' Valerie asks still curious.

'No, though for some reason I would have liked to.' I sob bitterly.

'I think.... I think she would have liked you.' Valerie's voice falters only a little. Out of nowhere Valerie's arm wrap securely around me and together we, silently and bitterly, break down. Feeling limbless and sluggish, Valerie and I 'walk' back to the kitchen. Hot pot of tea is very much needed after our crying fiasco back at the portrait. Upon entering the kitchen V stands by the steaming kettle, he's even placed two cups on the table for us. Nobody says a word as we take our seats. We sit in solemn silence as we drink our tea.

'So how is the security measures going Val?' V breaks the silence first.

'Would have been done if I hadn't seen that portrait.' Valerie gives him a condescending smirk. 'Why have you kept it?' Valerie's tone is curious once again.

'I think it looks nice where is it. But also because I know how much you didn't want that portrait to be forgotten about.' V tells her.

'Who is she?' I blurt out.

'You mean who _was_ she?' Valerie laughs bitterly. 'She was my best friend, my rock, my everything. But most of all, she was my Wife. For three glorious years, we were happy together. Until things started to change, drastically. She was taking away too young, she was still full of life. The angels I guess, deserved her more than I did. Her name was Ruth... and I miss her dearly.' I watch as Valerie smiles softly at her memories of Ruth. Yet her eyes tell of the sorrow, the pain of losing her loved one.

'I'm sorry.' I whisper as V takes my hand once more. I smile softly up at him and look look back at Valerie who now a knowing look in her eyes, that makes me blush.

'I'll go see to the camera's.' Valerie gets up from her seat and takes all of two strides to stand in front of me and V. Placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. 'I know you're sorry Evey, but don't let the sorrow linger in your heart. It will only consume you. I still have the wonderful memories of Ruth and that's something no one can take away from me.' Valerie smiles bravely at me before walking away.

'V, have you ever lost someone you loved?' I blurt out without meaning to.

'No Evey and I don't intend to.' V answers me as he lets go of my hand.

'Oh....' I mutter.

'I'll be back soon. I'm going to go help Val with the camera's.' V excuses himself from the kitchen and marches off to go help Valerie, leaving me with my thoughts. _I think I may have put my foot in it this time._ I think to myself as I finish the pot of tea.

Hours have passed since V went to help Valerie, my stomach is constantly growling, yet I dare not disturb them. So I stay in my room and attempt to read the book I borrowed from V. After reading the same page five times in a row I throw down the book while letting out a deep sigh. Getting up from my bed I wonder back to the kitchen. There is no sign of Valerie or V anywhere. _Guess I'm eating alone again_. I think sadly.

Letting out a sad sigh I go and raid the cupboards. Finding a tin of soup I quickly rip open the tin and pour the contents in to a large pot. Impatiently my stomach waits for the soup to heat up. Busying myself once more with buttering bread and finding something to drink thats isn't tea. I settle on a glass of milk. Once my food is ready, I waste no time in devouring my food. V and Valerie still haven't arrived, and I've finished my meal. _What is taking them so long? Did I really upset V with what I said earlier?_ Saddened by that idea, I trudge slowly back to my room. Once again I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Not even bothering with my book. My mind wonders as my eyes slowly close and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go peeps another chapter up and ready for your reading pleasure. Now I shall be back hopefully very soon with another chapter for you all to enjoy. I apologize once again for the short chapter but longer ones are on the way, hence why chapter 9 is taking so long to come out from the works. 
> 
> Once again I would like to say a big massive thank you for the hits and here's hoping we can reach 100. I'll be every happy with that. Heck the hits I have now are so overwhelmingly awesome I cannot thank you guys enough. You truly are amazing peeps. So thank you thank you thank you! I would also like to a big nuclear blast of a thank my favorite band Nightwish for helping me write this fanfic. I love their work and it really helps me write. 
> 
> Well I shall leave you peeps for the time being and I shall be back very soon with another chapter. Also I know Dumbledeal. :P


	10. Girls Need to Have Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evey and Valerie go out for some Christmas Shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, I'm back a little earlier than expected, and that is due to Chapter 9 being finished. (Finally!!) Now a new challenge awaits me right now. I'm having a little trouble writing Chapter 10, but do not fear I look forward to this challenge I hope all you wonderful peeps enjoy reading it when it comes out. 
> 
> Now I did try my best to make this chapter a little longer but not too boring, I hope I did a good job. *Bites nails nervously* I'm sorry the last chapter didn't do too well. I guess it could be classed as a filler. Speaking of fillers I (may) have to do a filler sometime soon if I keep getting writers block :/ I hope that I don't have to do that.
> 
> Anyway I'm blabbering on. Chapter 9 may not get posted for another week, yes yes I know I'm horrible and evil, and I do hope that it is worth the wait, (its just so I can concentrate on Chapter 10) So please bare with me. 
> 
> Well my wonderful peeps I will not bore you with my blabbering for much longer for here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy reading it Xx

Date: Unknown Time: Unknown.

The feeling of my body moving by itself wakes me from my shallow slumber. Vision blurry from sleep, my body tenses as I try to wriggle out of the firm grip that surrounds my whole body. 'Shh Evey, everything is okay, it's only me.' V's soft voice penetrates my ears.

'V, what are you doing?' My words sounds slurred, from drowsiness. My vision slowly returning to normal

'Getting you into bed. You've fallen asleep over your duvet and I don't wish for you to get ill. Now just relax and let me get you covered.' V explains as he tried fruitlessly to put my in my bed.

'What time is it?' I yawn.

'Your bed time.' V finally manages to get me in my bed and covers me with my luke warm duvet. 'Have a good nights sleep Evey.' V turns to leave, i just manage to lightly grasp his arm before he departs from my side.

'I'm sorry.' I drawl out. ' I didn't mean to... make you... feel... uncomfortable.... earlier.' I force myself to keep talking through my tiredness. V's chuckling laughter sounds so faded, and the faint grip on his arm begins to weaken quickly.

'My dearest Evey. It is I who is sorry. I didn't mean to leave you for so long.' V's voice sounds to distant now, as my eyelids begin to flutter.

"Stay... with me?' I manage to ask through another yawn as I feel my arm slump as the grasp on his arm finally slips.

'As my lady wishes.' I faintly hear V move to the seat that he now has permanently placed by my bed. Forcing my body to move over on my bed, a silent indication for V to join me, doesn't go unnoticed by him as I hear him chuckle lightly at my meaning of him staying.

'Ah dear sweet Evey, you never seize to amuse me. I shall join you, until you fall asleep, and not a moment after.' V fakes at being serious, yet a very small smiles pulls at my lips at his theatrics. When I feel the bed dip with the weight of his body I curl in closer to him. Curling his arms around me I breathe in his clean scent. The next morning I wake to find V gone. It saddens me but at the same time I'm content that he stayed with me until I fell asleep. Stretching out my tired bones I feel the tiredness leave my body once more. Closing my eyes enjoying the after glow of last night. My thoughts running wild, they are soon interrupted by my door slamming against the wall. Jolting right up I see Valerie bursts into my room.

'Good morning Evey!' She shouts ecstatically as she runs up to me and slumps herself on to my bed.

'G-good morning Valerie.' I stutter.

'Come on hurry up and get dressed!' I can feel her excitement, never mind see it. _She is like a ball of energy this morning. What has her so hyper?_ I muse. '

What-'

'No time for chit-chat this morning. We are going out shopping and we don't have all day!' She bounces off my bed and rushes off, leaving my head in a scramble. She said we were going out shopping. _I haven't seen the outside world in ages! Though what if someone was to recognize me?_ I speculate as I leave my bed and head towards the kitchen. V is once again attending to my breakfast as I make my way to the table where Valerie is wolfing down her breakfast. As I take my seat V arrives with my favorite meal. Egg in a basket. Smiling up at him in appreciation I dig into my meal.

'I hear that Valerie has something planned for you today Evey.' V speculates as he looks at us.

'That's what I got told.' I say picking up my cup of tea.

'Yep. We are hitting the shops today!' Valerie declares happily. 'Evey doesn't deserve to be cooped up in a place like this. For all you know, she could be going insane.' She says as she glances at me.

'I see your point.' V stands there contemplating Valerie's words. 'After all I did see what you did to the poor walls and the dart board in the training room.' He looks directly at as I slowly chew on my breakfast, I keep my eyes on him as I weigh his words. _Shit! I totally forgot to put the knives away!_ I mentally scold myself.

'Didn't she manage to get a bullseye?' Valerie asks, her tone full of cockiness.

'Indeed she did.' I can hear the amusement in his voice. Slowly I turn my gaze to the entrance of the kitchen, itching to go see if his words speak the truth. 'It's still there if you wish to see it.' V states. Before another word is said, I dash out of my seat and run as fast I can to the training room. My eyes instantly find the dartboard and true enough, there embedded in the center of the bullseye is the last knife I threw. My heart rate is frantic, not from the running, but at the fact that I managed to get my target, after so many fails. Doing a happy dance I bounce all the way back to the kitchen to finish off my breakfast. 'Don't worry V . She's in good hands. I'm not called the Mistress of Disguises for nought you know. I will make her blend in well.' I hear Valerie speaking to V. _Probably trying to convince him let me go out and have fun_. I reckon to myself.

'I just remembered Valerie I can't spend any money, so there is very little point in us going shopping.' I tell her as I make my way to my seat.

'Nonsense. I've got it all covered. Besides, we girls need to have fun.' She winks at me, before pulling V off somewhere. Finishing my breakfast I get up to put my dishes in the sink. From the corner of my eye I see V standing by the entry way.

'V, what's wrong?' I question him in a concerned tone. He doesn't say a word as he takes three large strides towards me and envelopes me in a tight embrace. Without hesitation I wrap my arms around him, leaning into the hug.

'Just promise me you will have fun out there. Valerie is right, it's not fair for me to keep you imprisoned in this place.' I can hear the sad tone of his voice, even though I'm betting he's trying to cover it up.

'You're acting like I'll never see you again.' I say smiling up at him. He tilts his head as if he's weighing my words. 'I will come back V, I'm not going to run off. As for what Valerie said, I'm not going insane.' I giggle lightly. Looking up at him my heart rate flutters. Closing my eyes I lean into him once again. So badly wanting to kiss him.

'Go have fun.' V tells as he pulls away from me so suddenly. My smile falters ever so slightly, yet I force it to stay on my face as I watch him flee the kitchen. I stand there feeling like I've just stood on a land mine. _Well done you stupid bitch._ I scold myself once again.

'Come on Evey time to get ready.' Valerie rushes towards me and grabbing my wrist, dragging me away from the kitchen. In the bathroom Valerie tells me to sit on the edge of the bath as she starts separating my hair into sections.

'What are you doing Valerie?' I ask her feeling very worried.

'Don't worry, this is just a small term solution to our little problem for today. I'll change your hair back' She tells me as she starts to apply the cold liquid on to my hair. I can fell the liquid burn my scalp but Valerie assures me that its normal. So I sit there and wait for for my hair colour to change. _I have no idea if this is going to work, but I have to trust Valerie_. I reason with myself. 'Have you thought of what you are going to wear today?' Valerie breaks my concentration.

'Not really.' I confess nervously.

'Well once your hair is finished with I can help you choose something?' Valerie offers.

'Sure sounds good.' I say as my thoughts turn to V. _I really didn't mean to set him off like that._ I try to reason with myself. _Why do I mess everything up when it comes to V?_ I ask furiously to myself. 'Okay Evey time to rinse your hair!' Valerie declares happily, forty-five minutes later.   _Finally!_ I cheer inwardly. The burning sensation was getting being a joke. Valerie takes her time rinsing my hair, making sure that the dye/bleach is washed out my hair. Wrapping my hair in a towel we make our way to my bedroom.Entering my room, Valerie instantly makes her way to my 'wardrobe' and starts placing clothes on the bed as I towel dry my hair. Thirty minutes later I'm dressed in a pair of jeans a lovely red top and the only pair of boots that I own (thanks to V). My hair is lovely shade of blonde and straightened thanks to Valerie's magic fingers, I eagerly show V and his reaction was, well, surprised when he saw it, which made me giggle. I have mixed feelings about my hair, but I know it's for a good cause. I'm anxious and excited about going outside but I intend to fully keep my promise to V. As Valerie hands me my coat, I eagerly put it on and zip it up.

'Ready?' Valerie asks me as she makes her to the stairs. Nodding my head vigorously I walk up to V and give him my best smile.

'Go have fun.' He repeats to me as he gives me a quick hug. _He's still upset from earlier_. I say to myself as I force the smile to stay on my face. Walking away from him I head up to the stairs, with Valerie right beside me. The cold air instantly hits me as I step outside for the first time in what feels like years. Valerie keeps her eyes trained on me as I take in the the scent and sights that is London. 'Ready to go?' She asks me after a few moments.

'Yeah.' I mutter to her. And so we make our way to the busy city center. Hours have gone by when Valerie declares we stop for a coffee break. My arms are being weighed down with many bags for out shopping spree. Sitting there in the coffee shop, I can't help but look at other people. I've still not been able to shake off the paranoid feeling that people know who I am. Valerie's told me countless times that I'm unrecognizable. Try as I may I can't help but be cautious. I don't like spending too much time in one place. _When the hell did I start becoming like Valerie and V?_ I ask myself as I force myself to stay seated at the table in the coffee shop and force myself to drink my small pot of tea.

'So what are you planning on getting your Husband for Christmas?' Valerie asks me. '

Huh?' I give her a quizzical stare. 'V's-'

'Shh!' Valerie scold me. 'Do not mention his name!' She whispers harshly at me. Instantly I feel stupid for mentioning his name in public. I can feel my face over heating once more.

'Sorry.' Valerie gives me an apologetic look.

'I just don't want anything bad to happen to you while you're enjoying your free time.' She smiles fondly at me.

'I understand.' I give her a small smile. 'As for getting my 'Husband' something for Christmas I have no idea what to get him.' I say as a list of sufficient ideas come to mind. 'What about a new apron for him. His meals are so good that his current one looks like it could be replaced.' I say thinking out loud. 'Or I could get something to help me patch up the walls thanks to my handiwork.' I giggle.

'Those sound like nice gifts.' She smiles. 'I know the perfect place where we can get the apron.' She smiles devilishly that makes my skin grow cold. 'Is there anything else?' She prods at me.

'He is difficult to buy things for him. We are new to the whole marriage thing.' I sigh heavily for emphasis on my current 'situation'. That earns me a laugh from Valerie.

'That's rough. Maybe I can help after all.' She grins at me. 'So you definitely wants to get him an apron?' She shakes her head as I nod my head at her. 'Okay...what about new knives?' She winks at me. I sit there and ponder her words. In the end I disagree with getting V new knives.

'Wait! I've got the perfect idea!' Valerie happily declares. So once again I rush to finish my cup of tea before being pulled out the door. Where I end up next is not some place I would dream of going for I'm standing outside, of all places, a sex shop. The windows decorated in tinsel and lingerie. Before I get the chance to protest Valerie grabs my hand and drags me inside. The vast amount of choice of sexy lingerie overwhelms me. Yet Valerie pulls me towards some really nice things.

'Valerie... I don't think my Husband would appreciate me wearing something like this.' I whisper to her.

'Nonsense. I've seen the way he looks at you Evey. He would devour you if he could. And we are going to give him a very heavy nudge in that direction.' She says grinning evilly as she eyes up some Santa type underwear and outfits. 'What's your cup size?' She asks me bluntly as I gape at her.

'I-I'm not sure.' I stutter. I don't get the chance to say anything else as Valerie calls over a shop assistant who is happy to measure me. So I'm pulled away from Valerie. I look at her in a frightened manner but all she does is laugh lightly and wave me off. With Valerie's words buzzing around my head, I barely notice that I've been herded into a cubical. The woman places a cold measuring tape against my chest. I stand there awkwardly as she writes down my measurements. After everything is done I leave the cubical giving the woman a small awkward smile as I make my way to Valerie. After finding a variety of sexy outfits we make our way to the checkout. What falls before my very eyes makes them grow double size. For there on the counter are a pair of handcuffs a blind fold and other things I don't wish to mention. I gape at the items before they are bagged and paid for. Leaving the store my face is fire red and nothing can cool it down. We finish shopping as the streets lights come on. The yellow curfew will be set in place soon, but that's the least of my worries. I'm more worried about V finding the lingerie that Valeria bought for me to wear. _What the hell is he going to say?_ I envision V's reaction towards my new wardrobe attire. Groaning inwardly we reach the Shadow Gallery too soon for my liking. Still Valerie punches in the security access code (that V just newly reinstalled, thanks to Valerie's upgrade) and we enter the Gallery, my heart hammering against my chest. The soft sound of music fills the air as we reach the end of the staircase.

'Sounds like V is happy if he's playing music.' Valerie smiles me as we make our way to the kitchen. There we see V busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

'Good evening ladies, how was your shopping trip?' V asks as he put down his oven gloves.

'Oh it was great fun! Wasn't it Evey?' Valerie turns to me a cheeky smirk on her face. _Don't take the bait, she's trying to get a reaction from you_. I command myself

'Yeah it was good.' I simply say as I look away from her.

'Did you buy anything nice?' V asks as he busies himself with making a pot of tea.

'Well Evey owes me big time but I'm sure she can pay me back later.' Valerie giggles to herself, walking towards the table. 'As for what she bought well I'm sure-'

'Just some clothes and shoes. They wouldn't interest you V.' I cut in which earns me a scowl from her. 'I'm exhausted I think I'm to go to my room and read.' I say dismissing myself to avoid any questions.

'Dinner will be ready soon.' V calls after me. As I make my way to my room, bags in hand. Securing the door behind me, I let out a sigh of relief. Placing the bags at the end of the bed, I flop myself down on my bed. The day's activities have worn me out and all I want to do is read and sleep. I've made so many purchases today that I can barely remember what I bought. Apart from what I 'bought' from the sex shop. My face flares up again as I try to push the memory away. Turning myself around I hide my face with the pillow. _Why did Valerie even take me in there?_ I inquire. That's when Valerie's words from earlier come flooding back. 'He would devour you if he could.' _What did she mean by that?_ Shaking my head violently I try to shake off the earlier conversation. Just then there is a knock on the door. Opening the door slowly, hoping that it might be Valerie, my hope diminish as there standing at the door is V.

'Dinner is ready Mademoiselle.' He states happily giving me his formal bow. Nodding my head I fully open the door and follow V to the kitchen where a mighty feast awaits my not so empty stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go my wonderful Peeps, another chapter ready and waiting. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Like I say in the Top Note I'm not when I will post up Chapter 9 I need to start Chapter 10. So please be on the look out for Chapter 9. :) I apologize once again for Valerie's chapter being lame. I am thinking of going back and editing it to be more perfect and longer (if and when I get the chance) 
> 
> I would also like to say to: Thank you for all the hits so far (Can we see if we can make it to 100?) The hits I've got just now is more than enough but I wanna see if I can get 100 for a laugh. Maybe share some champagne if we do reach 100? 
> 
> You peeps truly are amazing and I will continue to work really really hard I promise. Mega Loves to everyone and I will see you soon Xx


	11. Getting Ready for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has to go on a goose chase while having some very erotic thoughts of Evey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peeps how you all doing?! Am I late for an update? If I am I apologize. Ive been a little bit under the weather. But I am back with another new chapter. But since I have been unwell I have not been able to do much with the next chapter. (In other words its still in the works) so I am unsure of when the next update will be. I really wanted to post up this chapter before Christmas itself but things did not go according to plan, as you can probably tell. 
> 
> I would like to say a BIIIIIIIIG massive thank you to all the likes makes me smile a lot brighter. Not to mention it keeps me going with this fanfic. So THANK YOU!!! and Mega Loves to you all! Like I said I'm unsure when the next update will be but please be on the look out in the very near future for an update. :) 
> 
> With that being said here is the next installment. Any kind of feed back will be much appreciated Xx

V (POV)

Date: 14 December Time: 12:30 It's amazing how one woman can make you feel so many emotions. Make you question yourself and your decisions in life. Was I right to let Valerie convince me to let Evey go outside for a few hours? Evey spoke of my biggest fears, and I pushed away from her, making her question herself, maybe even hurting her. She is starting to get to know me. It's dangerous yet exciting. I cannot get enough of her. It hurt me, just like it hurt her, when I was gone for five days. I don't ever want to do that to her again. Yes I am growing fatally close to her, but sometimes, I can't help myself. I'm drunk on her presence. I'm intoxicated by her very being and I want more of her. She so selflessly decided to forgive me for what I have done, and for that I want her to know that she means more to me than she think she does. Yes I have fallen for Evey Hammond, but it must remain my secret.I think Valerie has caught on to me yet if she knows anything she is remaining in blissful ignorance. I'm not sure how I feel about that, if I were to ask her any questions she would know my feelings instantly. No I must remain mysterious as possible. So I did what hurt me deeply. I told Evey to go have a good time outside. Just like what the Beast had to do, he told Belle to leave his cursed castle. Just like the Beast I snatched the Beauty and killed her hopes and dreams. I did it to save Evey's life, she knows this, yet I feel so cruel for doing such a thing. I can only hope that Evey doesn't lose her hopes nor her dreams. She deserves them at least. I wander around my home in search of something to do, for my heart feels like it's breaking from watching Evey take each step towards civilization. My mind in tattered thoughts, hoping and praying to some unknown God that Evey will return to me, just like she promised. I have have but one desire that I can't commit to, for I promised Valerie I would not follow them. Looking at my Fat Metal Friend, I can't even muster the strength to train. As I reach the end of my home I decide to visit Ruth. Maybe she can help me from going back on a promise. Yes maybe she can calm my mind and my heart. Lighting up a few candles in her name I sit there and speak to the portrait.

'Valerie has gotten so strong Ruth, she's even made good friends with Evey. You would have loved her Ruth, she reminds me of your beauty, your kindness, that Valerie would describe to me for hours on end. She still misses you after all these years. Valerie has even taken Evey out shopping today, and to be honest with you I'm nervous. I'm in two minds whether or not I should follow them. Evey doesn't deserve to be stuck in a place like this. I know I need to trust Evey, and I do, to an existent. She made me a promise that she would come back to me. I can only hope that she does keep it.' I snort. 'She has this uncanny ability to know how I'm feeling even thinking, from behind this mask of mine. Here I thought I was this great mystery to everyone. Everyone except her. She truly is a wonder of the world. Ruth do you think I'm selfish for keeping such a fascinating person in this place knowing that I saved her life? I wish you were here to answer this question that I seem to be asking myself almost constantly.' I let out a heavy sigh as I listen to the silence that surrounds me. I try to calm my mind from all thoughts, same with my heart from all emotions. Seconds, minutes go by as I listen to my own breathing. I sit there and meditate in the glow of the candles. After a while a thought pops into my head. Opening my eyes I look to Ruth and silently thank her for the moment of clarity. Getting up from my spot I walk back to the living room.

Its been four hours since the women left for their shopping trip and I can't stop myself from looking at the time on the T.V every few minutes. Time is moving slowly, too slow. Is this the effects of how it feels when your loved one is away for a period of time? I wonder if they are having fun? I ponder as I flick through all the channels. So far no news about Evey or Valerie as of yet. I hope the old saying remains true: No news is good news. Sighing heavily I decide to go ahead with my earlier plan. Make the women a lovely meal that we can enjoy together. Well minus me, I shall eat later. Picking a fine tune from the Wurlitzer I enter the kitchen and begin preparing the feast. I'm sweating under the mask yet I carry on. I dare not take off my second skin in case the ladies come back and see my not so normal face. Oh how I would love to capture Evey in a searing kiss and feel her soft lips. My mind conjures up the images while my lower part begins to strain against my trousers. _What would Evey say or do if she saw me like this? I'm a burning mess and it's all thanks to her_. The image of her entering the kitchen and seeing my "problem" and her getting on her knees, mouth open, ready to deal with my issue. I'm so caught up in that daydream that I barely hear the front door or the sound of Valerie speaking to Evey over the music. _Shit!_ _I've got to get rid of this problem!_  I shout at myself. Even with the apron on you can tell its there. I can hear their footsteps descend the stairs. I force down my erection and cool down my thoughts just as my beau and Valerie approach the kitchen entrance. The first thing that I see is Evey's rosey cheeks and how beautiful she looks.

"Good evening Ladies, how was your shopping trip? I ask to distract myself. Instantly Valerie jumps at the opportunity to try and embarrass Evey, but to her credit she doesn't take the bait. Sadly after Valerie teasing her a bit too much, I watch with sadness as Evey briskly walks away with her bags to her room. Only calling after her to tell her dinner will be ready soon. Yes I could have stopped her, but I have to, need to, speak to Valerie on a certain matter. So with the hungry sexual thoughts still fresh on my mind I turn to Valerie and watch her as she makes herself useful by making a pot of tea.

"She had fun today V. All though she didn't seem very happy to be in closed spaces like small stores or that." Valerie pulls me out of my inner struggle of whether or not I should go see Evey.

"Probably because of what I have done to her. She probably felt trapped in that kind of environment. Scared in case someone recognized her. It's all my fault and I cannot apologize enough to her. I feel like I've stolen an angel and have kept her for my own amusement." I rant angrily as I chop up the vegetables.

"Then you should have seen her as she bought you a Christmas present. Her whole face just lit up like the Fourth of July." My heart skips at beat with such happiness at her words. Looking at her I can see her usual tell tale 'I'm not going to tell you shit' smirk on her face. Deciding to ignore her bait I turn back to the task at hand. Putting the chopped veggies into the pot of boiling water I turn to Valerie, who is silently drinking her tea reading a magazine.

"Have you got what I requested?" I ask quietly in case Evey has left her room.

"It's being dealt with. It shall be finished in time for Christmas just as you requested." Valerie gives me a small smile as she goes back to drinking her tea. Her eyes never leaving the magazine.

Forty-five minutes later when I deem the feast to be ready and making sure Valerie wont tease Evey at the dinner table, I calmly and confidently knock on Evey's door. Achingly slowly Evey opens her door but not fully. I smile brightly at her even though I know she can't see it. "Dinner is ready Mademoiselle" I say happily giving her a bow. She just stands there no smile on her face as she nods at my words. She's probably still tired from her day out. I presume to myself. Without saying anything Evey follows me to the kitchen where a mighty feast awaits her and Valerie. Helping her into her seat she only gives me a small smile of appreciation and starts filling her plate with small amounts of food. I watch her as her eyes land on the bottles of wine in the center of the table. Without thinking I grab the bottle of red and pop open the cork. Filling both of their glasses I sit down and pick up my book while the women start eating. From the corner of my eye I watch as Evey picks at her food and guzzle down her glass of wine. _It's not like Evey not to eat anything.... maybe she had something to eat while she was out? Valerie didn't say anything to me about eating out, then again I didn't ask her. If I draw attention to it then she's clam up and retreat to her she'll and run off._ I sit there pretending to read my book, all the while my eyes are on Evey as she forces herself to chew on a piece of chicken. Her eyes glazed over lost in thought. Her blonde hair sits nicely on her shoulders. I can already see her hair starting to curl at the edges. How I would love to grab a handful of that hair and force her to suck on my cock with her baby soft lips. How I would love to hear her scream and call out my name, and I her as I spill all of my essence into her mouth. My trousers feel tight, too tight, and I can't bloody move. I force myself to think of other things but every time I look at Evey my mind wonders. I force myself to read my book but involuntarily my eyes keep landing back on Evey, her face has a light blush to it as she reaches out to take the bottle of wine. I barely hear what the two women are talking about as my mind is only on one thing. I need to fuck Evey before I go bloody crazy! I watch as Evey fills her glass to the brim, and take massive gulps, only wishing that she was drinking my essence instead of the wine.

"V, what do you think about Regency Buck?" Evey asks me pulling me from my sex filled thoughts. "V?"

"Hmm? Oh yes.... Regency Buck... Well from what I can remember it's a very good book. Why do you ask?" I inquire. Evey's distraction has saved me for now. I can feel my erection going down.

"Well...It's just that-"

"She's borrowed it V and she would like your opinion on the story." Valerie cut over her.

"How far have you gotten?" I ask politely.

"I've nearly finished it but I'm trying to deceiver who poisoned Perry and I'm tossed between the Cousin or Julian." Evey bits her lip and it sends shivers down my spine, its cute when she does that, but I fear she may end up making it bleed.

"That you will have to find out for yourself, for I seem to have forgotten who it was that did it." I tell her honestly.

"Truth or lie V?" Evey smirks as she eyes me up. Her lovely green eyes slightly glazed over due to the wine. Oh only if Valerie wasn't here I could totally have my way with her.

"Truth." I tell her to distract myself from my thoughts. She sits there contemplating my words as she takes another swig of her wine. With dinner over I start to clear up the table, just to keep my mind from wondering. Valerie declares that we watch a movie tonight but all I want to do is fantasize about a certain female who is making my mind go into a frenzy of sexual images. Still I agree and so I sit on the sofa with Evey so close to me that I force myself not to lose focus while watching the movie that Evey and Valerie picked together. Valerie lounges on the chair I notice her look at the two of us cozied up on the couch. A smile on her face yet her eyes cloud over with the pain that she has had to endure thanks to a certain man that is currently at the very top of my hit list. _Enjoy the time you have left V for this isn't going to last forever_. I tell myself. So I sit there with my hand caressing Evey's bare arm.

 

Date: 20 December Time: 12:30. Christmas is just around the corner and I still haven't received my package from Valerie. Valerie has managed to find a place she can lay low from time to time, she still stays here sometimes. Her and Evey have grown to be great friends. I enjoy hearing them laugh and joke with each other. I of course like to stay in the background more often. For the past two weeks the wicked sexy thoughts of Evey have intensified. So I've started to detach myself from her. I know that I am hurting her but what can I do? I don't want to give her false hope or myself the illusion of having any kind of hope, for my time with her and this place is limited. It hurts me to think like this but the truth hurts. Shaking my head to rid myself of such depressing thoughts I have a duty to do and that is to track down my missing package from Valerie, who is currently with my temptress, in the living room, reading chick magazines. Silently I approach the living room, and like the stalker I am, watch them giggle and laugh at things I cannot even comprehend. After a few moments I make myself known.

"V, what do we owe the honor of seeing you?" Valerie is the first one to speak, Evey just lays there on the floor not bothering to look at me. I've hurt her by distancing myself, and to be truthful it hurts me too. I would go to the ends of the Earth for her and only her (well ok Valerie too)

"I wish to speak to you in private Valerie." I state calmly.

"Okay V. Eve darling would you like to have a cup of tea?" Valerie turns to face her. I dare not look at her for fear I may end up taking her to my forbidden lair known as my room, and have my devilish way with her. As for the Eve part. That's her given nickname by non other than Valerie (AKA Val)

"Yes please Val." She replies coldly, not looking up from her magazine. I walk Valerie to the kitchen where she busies herself with making tea for her and Evey. I stand by the kitchen entrance making sure sweet dear Evey can't sneak up on the conversation.

"V I think something has gone south with your package." Valerie looks nervously at me. "The guy who was suppose to pick it up hasn't been in contact and I fear that I may lose him if I haven't yet. He's a good guy, part of my faction and I need someone to find him. I didn't want to ask you, but it looks like I need to now. No one in my rebellion group have seen or heard from him. I'm worried about him V." She says as quietly as she can. I sigh deeply. Looking down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Evey. "I'll stay here and look after Eve if you need me to." Valerie offers me some comfort.

"Okay I'll find your missing guy, what's his name?" I ask heavy heartedly.

"James, and no his last name is not Bond." She says sternly.

"James Potter?" I offer. That earned me a scoff.

"Very funny V. No his names is Jame White. He's the one who recommended this new guy to us about getting hard to get goods."

"At what price?" I ask

"A hefty one but we need some of things he's selling. No matter the cost."

"Could be he got greedy and decided to bail out, with the goods and the cash. That's one explanation." I state calmly.

"Thank you for being so calm about this." She bites back. I say nothing. I know she is stressed out. One of her boys has gone missing along with my package.

"I'll go look for James. When was the last time he was seen?" I ask as Valerie pours the boiling water into the tea pot. She doesn't respond.

"Where Valerie?" I ask again reminding myself to stay calm. In the pit of my stomach I just know what she is going to say.

"Outside Quarantine." Is all she said before I'm running to my room.

 

Larkhill... A pile of ash and rubble. Forgotten in many peoples memories. But for me and Valerie it is always on our minds. They made us guinea pigs for their so called "research" only to turn us into weapons. Lie after lie they spewed at us. Beat us. Tortured us. Stole our loved ones. Standing on the debris of this horrific place I can only be grateful that Evey wasn't born when this place was still standing. Instead she was born into a controlled government who doesn't seem to know what freedom truly is. Looking around the place I barely recongize any of it yet I can still see the flames, hear the screams as the place burned and crumbled. Those very screams still haunt me even in my sleep. Evey is the only comfort I have, for Valerie I have no idea who or what gives her comfort. Evey means a lot more to me than I let on, but I can't shatter her dreams or her hopes. Not yet. Hopefully not ever. Quietly as I can I search in the darkness for any traces of things out of the ordinary. Just as I'm about to leave something catches my eye. A note. Picking it up I try to make out what it says. _Package en route, got jumped by Fingermen. Got away safe. O.W.W ._ If fingermen were involved then this has just gone from bad to worse. If what the note says is true then I may at least have a lead. O.W.W. Whatever that stands for I haven't got the foggiest clue. Leaving the place that was once my hell I make my way back to the Shadow Gallery. Maybe Valerie can give me a helping hand.

Two hours later I'm standing in front of a building covered in graffiti, bars on every window. A run down hovel. I think to myself. This is the Old Walnut Workshop. The cold wind that gusts so suddenly whips at my cape, yet I do not feel the cold. From the corner of my eye I see Valerie visibly shudder at the instant gust. Pulling her coat closer to herself. Yes she is here with me. It hurt to leave Evey behind. I can only hope that I am back in time before she go to sleep. And she is not at home worrying about me.

"Lets go before someone spots us and they call the cops or worse." Valerie says as she starts to walk at a brisk pace towards the back of the building. Without saying a thing I follow her, keeping up with her. Reaching the back end of the building, I watch as Valerie knocks loudly on the door. Waiting for a response we stand in the bitter cold until we hear the sound of someone unlocking the door. In the gloom of the dim light, a woman in her early to mid to late twenties opens the door just a little.

"Hey Lizzie it's Val." Valerie smiles at the young woman who's eyes are bugling out of their sockets. The young woman throws open the door and rushes up to Valerie and gives her a massive hug. Valerie hugs her back and the two enjoy the loving embrace.

"Sorry to have worried you my dear, but I need to speak to James. Is he here?" Valerie speaks in a hushed tone.

"Yes he is come inside He just recently came back. He's got minor injuries, a bit shaken up but he says he's fine." Her eyes fall on me and she stares at me. Blinking once, twice, thrice to make sure that she isn't imagining me standing right in front of her.

"You're V aren't you?" She asks in a awe struck tone. Being polite I give her a small nod of my head. My bows are only meant for one person, who is currently sleeping.

"The one and only." Valerie replies.

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie squeaks. "I have been dying to meet you." I can tell she is having a hard time controlling her excitement.

"She is a big fan of yours V." Valerie giggles.

"Always a pleasure meeting a fan." I say politely. Valerie takes a hold of Lizzie's hand and turns her towards the door.

"We best go inside. I need to speak with James immediately. Valerie and Lizzie take the lead while I follow on behind. Entering the musty smelling building Valerie turns to me.

"Stay here. I shall quickly find James and get your package." Before I can get the chance to debate her decision she rushes off leaving me with Lizzie, who is locking the door. So I stand there with Lizzie and wait for Valerie's return. My thoughts turn to Evey. The sound of footsteps pull me from my inner thoughts. The images of Evey fade from view as Valerie approaches me with a medium sized box in he hands. My package is safe and sound by the looks of things. She hands me the box. Taking it in a gentle manner, like you would a baby, I open the lid. There nestled safely in the foam is Evey's gift. Her Christmas present. Looking at it I feel a sudden urge to wake Evey from her slumber, when I get home, and get her to open this straight away, but then Christmas is upon us. I can wait a few more days to see her expression at her gift.

"She is going to love it V." Valerie smiles at me.

"I can only hope she does. Do you have the other box?" I ask apprehensively.

"I do indeed." She pulls a much smaller box from her pocket. Eve's other gift from myself. Smiling broadly from behind my mask. I thank Valerie. Without her help and the help of her people, Evey wouldn't have a gift to unwrap this Christmas. I can only hope that it will be a Christmas that she will never forget. Entering the Shadow Gallery once more I quietly walk past Evey's room. Her door is ajar but her soft snores tell me she is still sleeping. I notice a wreath of holly on her door. Looking around me I notice that there is tinsel decorating every inch of the gallery. Mesmerized I walk towards the living room and notice the twinkling lights on a tree.

"It looks good doesn't it?" Valerie says softly in fear of waking Evey.

"It's beautiful. This is the reason for her tiredness?."

"Yes it is." Valerie smiles at Evey's handiwork.

"Where did she get the tree?" I ask looking at her.

"No idea. Maybe she found it in one of your hiding places." Valerie gives me her best poker face.

"Or you bought it for her." I add.

"V I think you would have noticed if me and Evey brought in a Christmas tree." She laughs.

"Here this is for you." She hands me a small plant with small white balls. Smiling I decide where I am going to put this plant.

"Well it's time for me to hit the hay old boy." She giggles to herself as she makes her bed on the couch. Bidding her a goodnight I leave Valerie and head off to my room. An image of Evey smiling up at me as I bend down to kiss her soft full lips, makes my toes tingle in anticipation for Christmas Day. Changing into my bed clothes I climb into bed and as my eyes flutter shut, the images of Evey help me drift off to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go my wonderful peeps. It's just a tad longer than the rest of the chapters, but to do not worry longer chapters are being planned out in my head as I type this out. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I would love to hear some feedback (please be nice if you can) 
> 
> Could we be seeing some smutt soon? o.O I wonder what V has for Evey's Christmas!! I'm getting excited. Could there also be some love in the air between Valerie and Lizzie? Ooohhh we will have to wait and see what my brain will think of next. 
> 
> The Next chapter has been started but I am suffering from Writers Block so please bare with me while I try to get back on schedule. 
> 
> As always I shall see you peeps soon. Massive thank you to you all and Mega Loves!!!! Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my wonderful peeps. I am sorry to say that I am having some RL troubles right now but I am currently working on the next chapter ( it's giving me utter hell) and I apologize for not updating this sooner :( please forgive me. I would like to say a big massive thank you to you all for being patient with me, for everything <3 I will try to update this fanfic soon. Please do bare with me. You peeps are truly amazing and I'm so so sorry for the delay. Ideally I would like to post up the next chapter in the next week but if not I will get it up the following week. I do apologize once again. I will continue to do better with keeping you wonderful peeps updated more often. Thank you for understanding Mega Loves to everyone 

Shadow-Writer 27 xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps. Here's my first ever fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to say to anyone who writes fanfic or is thinking of writing a fanfic. Take the plunge and Go for it! I want to encourage everyone to pick up the pen/key board and just go for it! There are far too many critics out there, that we tend to forget to encourage the people who are stuck in limbo thinking to themselves if they should pick up the pen/keyboard. 
> 
> Anyway before I go on a tangent, here is the fanfic that has been in my head for a while and I do hope you enjoy taking your time reading this. :) thank you peeps X


End file.
